How Those Sobers
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: The Autobots,Decepticons and Sari are facing against Paramella sisters which they're become sobers!Get 'Darkness Goes Around' and 'Gimmi More,Meg' summaries.Optimus Prime/Sari,Prowl/Bumblebee,Blitzwing/Blackarachnia,Lockdown/OC,Starscream/OC/Megatron
1. It starts now!

**Have you read my previous stories, DARKNESS GOES AROUND and GIMMI MORE,MEG! ?  
If you want to know more about this story, read these summaries first.**

**DARKNESS GOES AROUND**

**All the Autobots get their task to find the dangerous radar at the top of the hill. When they re on their task, they meet with one girl named Marsha Paramella who live at one condominium not far from that hill. She warns them for not to go at the condominium at night because there is a ghosts that it find his victim to suck blood and oil at night. Bulkhead become afraid of that ghost stories but Bumblebee otherwise. Marsha had stricting him but...she cannot do anything. That night, Bumblebee and Sari are curiously together to go to that condominium to know more about that ghost and catching it so they can prove to Marsha that s nothing can they scared after this. Between their enjoyness and curiousity to catch the ghosts, they re almost find one ghost at the parking lot and trying to get after it unfortunately they re kidnapped by the ghost and fall asleep. At the same time, Optimus Prime shocked when he doesn t know that Bumblebee and Sari go outside without his permission until he get call from Bumblebee which he is in big trouble. All the Autobots rushing to the hill to observe more about it by searching the last path that Marsha walking to. After that, Optimus Prime and Prowl go to at one underground tunnel which Marsha take that way to meet the Autobots recently. Suddenly, Prowl get badly injured when he rescuing his leader from sharp knifes trap so Ratchet and Bulkhead are come to save him. A few moments later, the four Autobots keep their journey along the tunnel and they re finding something...that s an illegal machine fixing syndicate base at the condominium and they re need to be hurry there. As they re arrive there, they re fighting against two human who involved in that syndicate until finally they re meet Bumblebee and Sari there however they re noticed by them. That two humans trying to threat them with the ghost projector to make them scared. Bulkhead become afraid of that ghost while the others are realise that fighting against ghosts are not easy as the ghosts can invisible and anything can enter through it... until Bulkhead smashing that projector that makes ghost dissappeared. After that, the Autobots smashing that machine and attacking that two humans a lesson. Suddenly, Marsha come toward them and she explaining who is really her that she is also involved in that syndicate and successfully gets Sari s key and ruining the Autobots with the watergun. As Marsha hate Sari for intruding that condominium, she want to kill Sari by shooting her but the Autogirl attacking her first by Prowl s bladestar. Finally, Sari gets back her key and reviving all the Autobots and Marsha is arrested by these giant robots. What goes around comes around... I mean, Darkness goes around. However, that s something they re confused... if Marsha want Sari s key, does she worked with the Decepticons?**

**GIMMI MORE, MEGS!**

**Marsha Paramella is sentenced to the death due of her deeds as she involved in illegal machine fixing syndicate. Before her death, she calling her younger sister, Amanda Paramella as her last wish. When this two sisters meet, Marsha sents her will to Amanda to ruin the Autobots and Sari with the Decepticons help. After Marsha s death, Amanda patiently finding after the Decepticons to fulfill her sister s wish...although she doesn t know what is Decepticons until she meet Soundwave, Blackarachnia and Lockdown. As she finally found them, she want to meet with their leader, Megatron to explain everything as she know that her sister has related with them. After she meet with other Decepticons such as Lugnut, Blitzwing, Starscream and Megatron, she has planning one idea to ruin the Autobots with her special tricks. Megatron refuse Amanda s offers as he know that he is not her assassins so Amanda tricking them and put one microchip at Megatron to control him and the Decepticons. When Amanda give an order to Megatron, she also say, GIMMI MORE, MEG! and Megatron looks in her control. Finally, the Decepticons are agree to work together with Amanda to ruin the Autobots. Meanwhile, the Autobots and Sari are in their trip to Tropical Farm to know more about the agriculture activities, there are more funny incidents happen there but Sari feel something that can happen to her when she remembering that incident in the condominium and thinking about Marsha. When the Decepticons and Amanda arrive there suddenly, the Autobots want to attack Amanda, they re failed because Amanda looks agile and smart for them, so they re decide to roll out away to their home. Unfortunately, Amanda cleverly give an order to Megatron to ask Lugnut and Blitzwing to destroy their home. The Autobots headquarters are destroyed at last before the Autobots arrive there. At the same time, Amanda kidnapping Sari and take her away by the cab. She also shoot down the cab driver who he want to call police and pull him out to the road. Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Ratchet must fighting against the Decepticons while Prowl and Bumblebee must speeding after that cab which Amanda had take Sari. However, the two bots are failed to get it as that cab is speeding away and missing nowhere. At last, all the Autobots had been caught by the Decepticons while Sari is dissappeared nowhere with Amanda. Meanwhile, at another city, Amanda take Sari into her dorm which she is a college student and threating her to not make any noise and explaining her about her late sister s past time when she was work at the condominium, Marsha had work there to pay all her younger sister s studying cost, but Sari denying that. Johari, Amanda s friend want to persuade her for continue studying but they re arguing and at last they re break-up. Sari almost escaped from Amanda three times but she failed. But the third time is too worst which the Decepticons noticed her and Amanda angrily pouring the acid to Sari as she know it from Megatron, he contact her phone number to inform that the Autobots had been caught and Sari is escaped while Amanda in her nap. The Autobots having their plan to escape with throwing the jumping beans to keep Blitzwing busy and fighting against the three Decepticons and finally they re free. Amanda had taken Sari to the jetty and deceide to move out from Detroit city and live at another city ever. The Autobots finally know that Sari been move out with Amanda as that evil girl calling them using Sari s handphone and they re rushing to the jetty before the Decepticons. As Amanda know the stupid Autobots finally found them, the Decepticons plan to ruin them immediately. When Prowl killed by Megatron, Sari want to revive him but Amanda get her key but she get it back and can bring Prowl alive. That s something that happen to Megatron and finally all of them realise why does Megatron looks agressive when Amanda says GIMMI MORE, MEG! . At last, Amanda surrender to the Decepticons as Megatron notices what was happen to him. Sari meet the Autobots but they re cannot recognise her as her face is burnt and she lost her key... Amanda finally gets Sari s key and both of this girls fighting until Amanda pushing Sari down to the road...but Amanda knocked down by the ordinary truck and Sari gets back her key. Optimus Prime decides Ratchet to take Amanda to hospital for further treatment. At the same time, Megatron realises that the microchip that install to him makes him become more agressive and trying to pull it out. But the side effects are Starscream uses that quotes GIMMI MORE, MEG! to fool Megatron and Blitzwing like to sing Gimmi more song (but he doesn t mean to fool Megatron too). Also Sari recover herself from that burnface and realises something why does Amanda want her key and if Amanda is Marsha s younger sister, does her late sister is rest in peace?**

**Now...HOW THOSE SOBERS is arrive now...**

* * *

**How Those Sobers  
By VeekaIzhanez**

**Notes:This story maybe has light violence and supernatural content. Also get the pairing of Optimus Prime/Sari, Prowl/Bumblebee, Blitzwing/Blackarachnia, Lockdown/Marsha and Starscream/Amanda/Megatron. whatever, enjoy!**

**Characters:  
AUTOBOTS: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet.  
DECEPTICONS: Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, Lockdown, Soundwave.  
OTHERS: Sari Sumdac.  
MY OC: Marsha Paramella, Amanda Paramella, Johari, Doctor Alyarina.**

Amanda ia looking after something. It s too dark here.  
"Sis...sis...where are you?" screamed her.  
She running anywhere to find Marsha, her sister.  
"Sis, I m here. Where are you?" Suddenly, there is one fire rope ties her hand. She screams in pain.  
"Help! Help! Somebody help me!" Amanda screams loudly but no one is there.  
"Amanda! Amanda!" Someone is screaming but there is anyone there.  
"Sis? Is..that you?" asked Amanda.  
"AMANDA!!" That sound is coming again, louder.  
Then, Marsha appears in the fire. She looks uglier than before... I mean, when she s still alive.  
"Sis, you re back!" screamed Amanda, want to hug her sister.  
But Marsha pushing her harshly. Amanda falling down.  
"Sis, what really happen to you?" asked her again.  
"Amanda, what have you done?" asked Marsha angrily.  
"Have I done? I ve tell you that you must ruin the Autobots and get that girl s key (she means the key that belong to Sari) but where is your promise?"  
"I m sorry, sis. Actually, I ve fulfill your wish but..."  
" But WHAT? Do you failed to do it?"  
" Sis, I doesn t mean like that. I ve ask the Decepticons for help but they..."  
Marsha looks angry now, slapping Amanda s face.  
"How dare you, sis!" screamed Amanda.  
"This is a lesson for you for disobey my order as your sister," said Marsha.  
"Sis, whatever I ve done...please forgive me, sis. Maybe we can attack the Autobots and that girl once again..."  
" No! I don t want it! And the Decepticons too... Did you say, the Decepticons? "  
"Really?"  
" Sis, you re look young..." Marsha become younger when she is in good mood.  
"Okay, Amanda. From now, we are altogether ruin those giant robots, you want it?" said Marsha.  
"Yes, I want it...also I want to prove my love to him...oh...he is so cute!" said Amanda.  
"What are you talking about? Are you noticed that you re dead?"  
Amanda is wake up from her bed immediately. She is in the hospital, gasps for a while...

**Amanda s P.O.V.  
What a relief. It is just a dream.  
Sis, I know you re always looking after me. Please tell me where are you right now.  
Oh,no! I ve forgot that you re already dead. But why do you want to find me? It seems...you want to alive once again and of course you want a...**

Amanda is looking a nearby table and grab one key on it. She holding it carefully,thinking of Sari.  
The rain is falling. The lightning is come in thunder is sounding loudly.  
**That girl had ruined my life...and caused my sister s death... From now, I ll kill you in my own hands! Even I m used to be in hospital, I ll ask for anything to kill you and I swear that you cannot exist in this world anymore!  
** Amanda screams and laughing herself loudly. She is in hysteria now...

* * *

Meanwhile,  
Johari is reading one book, he cannot sleep just now.

**Johari s P.O.V.  
Amanda, where are you been now?  
Since we re break-up, you re never calling me. Maybe you re busy for your exam.  
But wait the minute! The exam is over a week ago. Do you have any problem that make you sick?**

Johari gets one book at one book shelf not far from his study table. That is Amanda s journal. He reading it carefully and he realises something at one page which that page has drawen the Decepticons logo also namelist and pictures of the Decepticons.  
"What does it mean?" asked Johari himself.  
He opens the next page. That has drawen the Autobot logo and namelist and pictures of the Autobots. He looks suprised now.  
Once again he opening another page. There are two emotional notes there. The left page are one special drawing, it looks like Amanda in cartoon version and that s a space bubble beside her, it says, _I love you, MEGATRON!!_ also a love letter, written like this.

_Dear Megatron,  
When we ve meet at the first time, I ve seen something from yours. You re such a strict leader and nice giant robot that I ever seen before. Do you know why am I like you?  
Previously, the Autobots arrested my sister and sentenced her to the death. I ve been stressed for that.I m also hate the one girl that always make me in big trouble. For me, she is such a losers. But when I saw you, that is something coming before me, you know what? That s is love.  
Yes, I ve falling in love with you, Megatron. Do you love me too?  
And if you love me, what the grey hell are you!  
I finish this letter here. I want to go out so I can take that girl away from Detroit.  
Your lover,  
Amanda Paramella._

**What? Amanda had taken one girl away from Detroit? What does she mean? I don t know who is Megatron and she refers the girl is who but... I m really want to know what was happen to Amanda just now...** He closing that journal and throwing on his bed and he is going out from his room and lefting out the college with his scooter. But he doesn t read the right page which that page contains...

* * *

What happen to the Autobots? Let s find out!  
After their home is destroyed by the Decepticons, they re live at one huge empty building while their new home is in-progress.  
Optimus Prime and Prowl walking out from that building, following with Sari.  
"Where are you going?" asked Sari.

"Actually, we want to visit..." replied Optimus Prime.  
"If you want to look after that new home and discuss with my dad, let me solve it myself.... Actually, we want to visit Amanda," said Prowl.  
"Amanda? You mean that girl had kidnapped me?" replied Sari, shocked.  
"Yeah...is that wrong if we look after her? ". "She is alone there,  
" Hey, guys! Do you say, you want to see after Amanda?" said Bumblebee suddenly.  
"That girl which she work together with the Decepticons? I guess she want to take some oppurtunity to us again," said Bulkhead, want to punch the ground.  
"I guess not. Amanda maybe realised what she have done to us before," said the Autobot leader.  
"I hope she become good girl and not call us the stupid robot," said the bee.  
"The stupid robot? Whoever say like that, I hate it!" said Ratchet.  
"Amanda had called us the stupid robot. Now, she is in hospital and maybe she ll be out soon," said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah..yeah..allright. That girl almost ruined our life and we want to fix her back? How much long she become like that?" All of them thinking something.  
"Come on, pals. We have more 3 hours for visiting time." persuaded Sari, don t want to waste time for thinking.  
"Autobots,...Transform and roll out!" said Optimus Prime, give an order.  
All of them transform into the vehicle mode and Sari entering to Bumblebee and they re go to the hospital to visit Amanda.

**Sari s P.O.V  
I hope Amanda is okay and she become good ones. I know Amanda had kidnapped me and almost take me away from Detroit. But that s something playing in my mind. Amanda...Marsha...Amanda..Marsha...they re related each other. Marsha want to kill me for intruding her workplace. Amanda want to kill me for her sister s death....I mean Marsha.  
Why are they very hate me? Are they...**

"Sari, what are you thinking about?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Nothing, Bumblebee. I m always thinking of that sisters previously," replied Sari.  
"Do you mean, that two ladies that make a havoc to us? Oh...please, Sari. Just ignore them!"  
" We cannot do that, Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime.  
"What do you mean, bossbot? asked the bee.  
"Whatever they have done to us, they re still have a chance to make a change. I hope after this Amanda regret about this and she want to build her life once again,"  
" Okay, bossbot. I m understand now..."  
" Sari, how about you? asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing, Optimus. I m always thinking of that two sisters. I hope Amanda not hurting me anymore," replied the Autogirl.  
"I think that Amanda not hurting her... probably not.." said the bulky.  
"The last time we visit her, she s in comma. Now, we want to see after her whether she is wake up or not, "said the ninja-bot.  
"I think that she is in comma or she is already dead..". said the medic-bot.  
"How could you talk like that, Ratchet? Amanda is waiting for us," said the bee.  
"Huh.. mind your business, kid. I feel something will happen to us,"  
" Team, stop arguing. We need hurry to the hospital right now," said Optimus Prime.  
"Okay, Prime!" replied all of them.  
They re continue their trip. They re arrive to the hospital 25 minutes later.  
All of them transforms to the robot mode.  
"Sari, what time is it now?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"It s 5.30 P.M," replied Sari, looking after her watch.  
"When the visiting time is finish today?"  
" 7.30 P.M"  
". Allright, Sari. Register your name at the nearby counter. We wait here until your business is finish, "  
The Autogirl is walking into the hospital and standing opposite the counter.  
"Excuse me, can I see after Amanda Paramella?" asked the Autogirl to that worker.  
"Okay, what is your name and what is your relationship between both of you?" replied the worker politely.  
"My name is Sari Sumdac. Actually, Amanda and I are friends..."  
" Write down your name here and her ward is on fourth floor, number 10,"  
" Thanks,"

Meanwhile.  
"I hope Sari is okay right now," said Bumblebee.  
"But I feel something... "said Bulkhead.  
"The bad thing..will happen next.." said Ratchet.  
"We need to get after Sari now!" said Optimus Prime.  
All of them rushing in the hospital.

At the same time, Sari lefting that counter and entering to the lift.  
Without noticing something, someone is walking after her. Someone is standing behind the Autogirl. Sari looking through the mirror and she see...


	2. The Escaped sobers!

Sari is walking to the lift to visit Amanda.  
Without noticing something, someone is walking after her. When she looking through the mirror, she see...

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Marsha! She is still alive? Does she had sentenced to the death before?**

She become panic and turning her head backward slowly when Marsha holding her shoulder.  
When she see Marsha is behind her and bringing the knife, she screams in fear.  
"Stay away from me!" screamed Sari.  
"Hey, Sari! What are you scaring about?" asked Bumblebee.  
The Autogirl gasping for a while. "Luckily you are here. If don't..."  
"Sari, what was happen to you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing," replied the Autogirl, denying something.  
"Do you say 'nothing'? You've saw something, is that true?" asked Prowl.  
"Saw something? What do you mean?"  
Ratchet examinating her head to check whether she has a fever or not.  
"Based on my observation, she has a light fever. We need to get home,"  
"Don't go back! I'm really want to see after Amanda. Please..." begged Sari.  
"If you want to see Amanda, you can with one condition, we need to accompany you. We don't know whether you'll be in trouble soon," said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime is right, Sari. Marsha is coming before you, do you?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Do you say, Marsha is coming?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"Does she was sentenced to death? How could she alive?" asked Prowl.  
All of them entering that lift to the fourth floor and they're waiting patiently.  
However, the Autobot leader is worrying something...

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Marsha is alive? That is so impossible. How could someone was dead, alive once again? Maybe it's too easy for them but it's too dangerous for Sari. Marsha is finding after her and one day, she will...**

"Prime?" said Prowl suddenly. The lift door is open, they're arrive at the fourth floor.  
Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Sari walking out from it. Only the ninja-bot and the Autobot leader are in there.  
"What do you thinking about? We need to see after Amanda," said him again.  
"You go first, Prowl. I'm feeling bad today," replied Optimus Prime.  
The ninja-bot walking out from the lift and rushing after the others while the Autobot leader pressing one button to take him down to the ground floor.  
Meanwhile...  
The other Autobots are waiting for Optimus Prime and Prowl but finally...  
"Hey, Prowl! You've come at last!" said Bumblebee.  
"Wait the minute! Where's Prime?" asked Bulkhead.  
"He want to back home. He had feeling bad today," replied Prowl.  
"Oh..poor Optimus. He cannot see after Amanda today," said Sari.  
"Yeah.." sighed the bee.  
"I think that Amanda's ward is here, right?" asked Ratchet, see one door written _Amanda Paramella._ beside him.  
"You're right, Ratchet," replied the ninja-bot, walking toward that door and opening it slowly.  
But there is no one inside.  
"That's too strange," Prowl closing that door slowly.  
"I think Amanda had going home somewhere." said the bee.  
"But if Amanda is home, why that workers didn't tell me?" asked Sari, full of quizzes.  
"Did you say, you want to see Amanda Paramella?"  
All of them shocked when someone is coming after them.

* * *

At the same time,  
Optimus Prime arrives to the ground floor and walking out from that hospital.

Suddenly, he see someone rushing against him and turning his head backward and running toward someone is...to the lift.  
When the lift door is almost closed, Optimus Prime see someone's face...that he had seen before.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V  
Is that Marsha? She's really alive? I think Sari is right. She want to get after Sari and...**

The Autobot leader looking toward floor meter and that lift is moving up to the fourth floor. Without hesitation, he gets the stairs and rushing up to the fourth floor. He don't know if 'Marsha' want to attack Sari and another Autobots before him.

* * *

Back to the previous scene...  
"Did you say, you want to see Amanda Paramella?" asked Doctor Alyarina.  
All the Autobots shocked.  
"Don't be afraid. I'm Doctor Alyarina. May I help you?" said the doctor again.  
"Yes, we want to see Amanda. Where is she now?" replied Sari.  
"Actually, we've moved Amanda to another ward,"  
"Amanda is moved to another ward? That's good! She's okay!" said Bumblebee.  
"No, she is become worse," replied the doctor.  
"Worse?" The bee become confused.  
"What was actually happen to her?" asked Prowl.  
"Two days ago, she is awake from comma..." explained the doctor.  
"Did you say, she's awake? Is that good news?" said Bumblebee.  
"No, Amanda has a terrible mental problems so we moved her into psychiatric ward,"  
"See, this thing is become more..." said Ratchet but his quotes is cut when Optimus Prime arrives toward them and take Sari and the Autobots away.  
"Bossbot, what's wrong with you?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Yeah, Optimus. Why do you pushing us from here?" asked Sari.  
"Are you allright, team?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You're such a trouble maker, Prime! How could you pushing us 5 metre away from Doctor Alyarina?" mumbled the medic-bot.  
"Doctor Alyarina?" said Optimus Prime, then he looking toward that doctor.  
"You're ..Optimus Prime?" asked Doctor Alyarina.  
"I..uh..I'm sorry for that. Actually, I've a dilemma. I thought you're.." said the Autobot leader.  
"That's okay. Now, do you really to see after Amanda Paramella?"  
"Wait the minute! Is that Amanda is still in that ward?"  
"Err...Prime, who told you to go back? See, you're missed!" said the bee.  
All of them lefting him, after Doctor Alyarina.  
"Huh..I'm such a loser..." sighed Optimus Prime, thinking something.

**Optimus Prime's P.O.V.  
Doctor Alyarina walked to the lift and I've rushing here for that?  
If that lady is not Marsha, who else?**

"Prime, what are you thinking about?" asked Prowl.  
"Okay, I'm coming.."  
The Autobot leader rushing after them.

* * *

At the psychiatric ward,  
All of them must walking slowly and carefully as they beware of some agressive patients there.  
"I'm Nurul Alyarina Nuraini binti Mohamed Yusouf Bhakrie. I'm approval of Doctor of Philosophy in Psychiatric Medical-Technology Treatment in Detroit Medical Science University for 12 years.." said the doctor.  
" Excuse me. We've ask for Amanda, not you," said Bumblebee.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Actually, Amanda become mad two days ago...."  
"But does Amanda is in comma?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Actually...she is conscious now,"  
"But how does it happen?" asked Ratchet.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Doctor Alyarina walking toward Amanda's ward following with two nurses.  
"What happen to the patient, nurse?" asked the doctor.  
"That patient had wake up recently and when we want to feed her, she refused it and throwing anything toward us," replied Nurse Erine.  
"Okay, Erine, Annie, come with me," said the doctor.  
The three medical workers opening the door slowly as they're beware of that mental disorder patient..I mean, Amanda Paramella.  
Amanda looks angry when she see them, throwing anything nearby toward them.  
"Go away! You stupid human! I don't want to see you again!! I want to see my sister!!"  
That nurses holding Amanda's hands tightly so she cannot escape but Amanda harshly releases it!  
"You damn human! I want my sister back! I want the Autobots ruins!"  
"Doctor, she is out of control. What do we want to do now?" asked Nurse Annie.  
The doctor take out the syringe from her white coat pocket while the nurses holding Amanda's hands once again to let the doctor to inject her.  
"Hey, what do you want to do with that thing? Stop it!! I want that key-girl is..."  
Amanda is asleep after the injection is given._"_Annie, Erine, call the antendant. We need to move her to the psychiatric ward.."  
FLASHBACK ENDED._

"Do you mean that Amanda is moved to this ward...because of me?" asked Sari.  
"I don't understand what do you mean but I think she become like this because she had a terrible life pressure," replied the doctor.  
"As we know, Amanda's sister was dead when she is sentenced to the death due of her evil deeds. That's all,"  
"Now, I know it..."  
"So, Doctor. What do we want to do right now?" asked Bumblebee.  
At the same time, Optimus Prime and Prowl walking toward Amanda's new ward and looking through the door mirror.  
"Prowl, I feel something.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Prime, move!" screamed Prowl, pushing the Autobot leader away from that door.  
Suddenly, there is something throwing out through that door mirror. All of them shocked.  
"Amanda is in mad now!" said Sari.  
They're rushing to that ward to make Amanda calm.  
At the ward, Amanda grabs anything nearby to throw toward the Autobots. "You stupid robots! How could you killed my sister! All of you must responsible for this!!"  
"Wait the minute! We doesn't mean to hurt you," persuaded Optimus Prime.  
"Get lost, robots! And you, girl. You should be knocked down by that truck! But why am I be knocked?!!"  
"Because what goes around comes around," said Sari.  
"I don't care about that! But I want my sister alive once again so we are altogether to ruin you! Are you understand?!!!" screamed Amanda.  
"I think all of you must go home now or she'll make this thing worst," persuaded the doctor.  
Finally, all the Autobots get down to the ground floor and walking out from that hospital while Doctor Alyarina with upcoming nurses trying to calm her.

* * *

9.00 P.M.  
At the temporary Autobot headquarters...  
"I can't believe we've made Amanda as the madgirl," said Sari.  
"Forgetting about her! What does she can do to us?" said Ratchet.  
"She is just mad, not trying to harm us," said Bumblebee.  
"I guess we need to more careful, team. We don't know that Amanda will take a revenge to us and..." said Optimus Prime, then he mutes for a while.  
"And what?" asked Sari.  
"And we don't want her to harm you, even a bit," said the Autobot leader, then he kissing Sari.  
"Thanks for protecting me," The Autogirl replying his kiss.  
"This is our responsbility to protect you and other human from any trouble ever,"

* * *

At the same time,  
Amanda is sleeping in her bed. Suddenly..  
"Amanda...Amanda..."  
She wake up slowly and moves from her bed to find after that voice.  
"Amanda, are you here?" that voice is sounding again.  
"Sis? Are you there?" asked Amanda.  
"Amanda, can you hear me? I'm here!"  
That girl walking toward the window and lifting up the curtain and...  
Marsha is appeared, looks sad now.  
"Sis!" screamed Amanda, hugging her sister.  
"Amanda..." replied Marsha, then she pushes her younger sister harshly.  
"Sis, how could you pushing me like this!" screamed Amanda sadly.  
Marsha is keep quiet. She laying her hands up and a lots of curtains move out from their place and ties Amanda up.  
Amanda screams, "Sis, what was happen to you? Why do you do this to me?"  
Marsha replies.." Do you know that I've must 'flying' out from the hell to the Earth to meet you? You think that journey is too easy like a piece of cake?"  
"I..I understand of that, sis..."  
Marsha finally looks calm, she laying her hands down and the curtains unties her younger sister down.  
"Thanks, sis..". "Now, I can..."  
"Wait!" said Marsha. "I need your help. Help me to find my new body,"  
"For what? Are you already here?"  
Marsha once again laying her hands and...  
"Okay, okay! I'll help you.." persuaded Amanda.  
"Really? Remember, Amanda. What do we promised before," said Marsha.  
"I know. Ruins the Autobots and Decepticons..." replied Amanda.  
"And get that girl's key!" screamed these two sisters together then they're laughing loudly.

* * *

At the same time...  
Bumblebee and Bulkhead are playing badminton.  
"Get this, bulky!" screamed Bumblebee, smashing the shuttle with the big yellow racquet.  
"I..I got it!" replied Bulkhead, trying to smash back that shuttle with his bigger green racquet.  
Ratchet is sleeping on the sofa while Prowl is sitting on his place, meditating.  
Suddenly..that raqcuet falling down on Ratchet's head.  
"Hey! What's this thing!" screamed the medic-bot.  
"Can you keep quiet, Ratchet? I'm still in focus," said the ninja-bot.  
"But can you keep them silence? They're cannot make me sleep,"  
"Err.. Ratchet, can I get back this shuttle?" said Bumblebee suddenly.  
Prowl take that shuttle and throwing toward the bee but...  
...it knockes toward Optimus Prime. Luckily he grab it.  
"Bumblebee, does I've told you not playing in the house?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Actually, not me. Prowl did it," replied Bumblebee.  
"Please don't fooling me! I know who you are and who Prowl is. So tell me the truth..."  
Suddenly, that is one strange sound is sounding from somewhere.  
"That's sound is from Sari's room," said Prowl.  
"Oh, no! Sari is in trouble! We need to rescue her!" screamed Optimus Prime.  
All of them are rushing toward Sari's room.  
"Sari, what happen to you?" All the Autobots shocked.  
They're running toward Sari which she is laying unconsciously on the floor.  
An hour later...  
Sari is waking up from her sleep...  
"Sari, are you allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"What happen to me?" asked Sari weakily.  
"You're fainted one hour ago." replied Ratchet.  
"What does make you fainted like that, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, do you know that Sari is in weak condition? Why do we ask her some question?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Well...there is something happen to me..." The Autogirl looks to tell them something.

_FLASHBACKS STARTS  
Sari is looking after her things in the closet. After she closing the closet door and looking through the mirror...  
"Hey, girl!" 'Marsha' is behind her. Sari turning her head backward and nobody is there.  
"Who are you? Please come to me!" screamed Sari, she is get ready with her double swords to attack 'Marsha'.  
"I'm here, baby..."  
The Autogirl turning her head backward once again and 'Marsha' is pushing her down.  
"Marsha, why do you do like this?" asked Sari.  
"Oh, baby...Do you know that you're the major reason for my punishment until my death?" replied 'Marsha'. She take out her gun from her pocket and ready to shoot Sari.  
"Bumblebee! Optimus! Bulkhead! Prowl! Ratchet! Somebody help me!!" screamed Sari, but no one come to help her.  
"Poor you, little girl. No one can help you but I can..." said 'Marsha', then she shoot Sari twice.  
After 'Marsha' notices the Autogirl is unconscious, 'she' take her key away...  
FLASHBACKS ENDED._

"Marsha had shot you?" asked Optimus Prime, shocked.  
"Yes, Marsha had shot me but.." replied Sari, then she looking after something.  
"But Marsha also take my key too. But why does my key... is here?"  
"I say, Sari also has a hallucination, like Prime," said Prowl.  
"Hallucination?" The bee looks confused.  
"Why, Bumblebee? Do you hear or see something?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Yes..I've see...Wait! I see Marsha is walking there!" The bee is running somewhere to catch after 'Marsha'.  
"Bumblebee, this is not hallucination. You're just making the stories," said the ninja-bot.  
"Yeah...this is what I mean," replied the bee, running to Prowl and kissing him..  
"Team, I think that is something will happen to us. 'Marsha' is maybe is somewhere. We need to be careful after this," said Optimus Prime.  
"You also must be careful, Sari. I think Marsha will harm you. So give back that key. We need to upgrade it," said him again.  
"Upgrade? Does it already allright?" asked Sari.  
"Marsha is want after your key, Sari. We want to upgrade it so she cannot find you and steal the key,"  
"Okay..."  
The Autogirl finally give that key to the Autobot leader so it will be upgrade soon.

* * *

Back to the hospital...  
Amanda is walking slowly along the corridor of the hospital. Not forget, Marsha is behind her (in ghost appearance)  
"Where are you want to take me, Amanda?" asked Marsha.  
"To the one place that you can find your new body, sis.." replied Amanda.  
"We need to be hurry! If I don't find my new body until this dawn, I'll be dead!"  
"But you're already dead?"  
"Oh...what silly me,"  
At last, they're arrive at the one place...it's too cold and has a lots of dead human there.  
"Amanda, are you sure that I can find my new body here?" asked Marsha.  
"Of course, sis. You can find whatever you want to find," replied Amanda.  
"But...I WANT TO FIND MY OWN BODY!"  
"Well...I don't know."  
"You're such a silly girl!"  
They're walking around the morgue to find the suitable body for Marsha until...  
"I've found it, sis!" screamed Amanda.  
"Where? Where?" asked Marsha.  
Amanda is pulling one drawer and Marsha's body is appeared, Looks wearing yellow shirt and blue trousers.  
"Yes! I've finally get my own body! How did you get it?"  
"Well..I looked after this drawer. It written, _Marsha Paramella_."  
"Oh..I know,"  
Amanda is turning herself backward while 'Marsha' is entering into her body and at last...  
Marsha is waking up and alive once again.  
"Amanda!" said Marsha.  
"Sis, you're alive! I'm glad to meet you again!" screamed Amanda.  
"Quick! We need to escape from this hospital hurry!"  
Both of them are running out from that morgue and rushing out from the hospital.

* * *

At the next day...  
Bumblebee and Sari are watching their favourite music show. They're singing together.  
Suddenly, Prowl changing that channel to the news channel.  
"Hey, Prowl! Get off from my way!" screamed the bee.  
"We have one important task to do," said Prowl.  
"What are you mumbling about?"  
Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Ratchet rushing to the living room and watching news.  
"What the important task mean?" asked Bumblebee.

_This is a recent news that we got informed. One mental disorder patient is escaped from the hospital from the backdoor yesterday. It was happen at 10.30 P.M. when Amanda Paramella, 20, is ran away from hospital from the backdoor with someone else with unknown the same time, one dead body in the morgue of the same hospital was missing at the same night.  
Besed on this CCTV recording, the escaped patient ran away from the hospital with unknown someone._

"Amanda is escaped?" Bumblebee is shocked.  
"How does it happen?" asked Sari.  
"Wait the minute! I've seen that girl with Amanda..." said Optimus Prime.  
"You know who is her?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yes...Amanda is following her sister, Marsha and run away from the hospital,"  
"Amanda is escaped. This is true. But we don't know why does Marsha can escaped too," said Bulkhead.  
"I guess that the dead Marsha is coming to Earth to find after us after we've done to her before," said Prowl.  
"Now, you already know what was actually happen, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Marsha and Amanda are want to ruin us! They're sobers!" said the ninja-bot.  
"Marsha and Amanda are sobers?" said Sari, shocked.  
They're shocked once again. Paramella sisters are escaped! And the Autobots are in trouble.  
Especially Sari. Marsha and Amanda are want to get after her key!  
"This is a big trouble for us..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Yeah...big trouble..." replied the Autogirl.  
They're thinking something. What they want to do now?


	3. Three side Inteference!

At the same time,  
Marsha and Amanda are walking toward their condominium which it become Marsha s workplace before.  
"Sis, you think the fool Autobots don t find us here?" asked Amanda.  
"I m sure, Amanda. After I m arrested and sentenced to the death, they re rarely come here," replied Marsha.  
"Of course they re not come here! This place is haunted! You re right, Amanda," The elder Paramella (Marsha) kissing her cheek softly.  
"Sis, are you really missing me? Yeah, why not? I m really missing you since I m was in jail and in the hell,"  
Amanda laughing. "Sis, why do you talking like that? "  
Marsha laying her hand up and the younger Paramella (Amanda) floating up to the sky.  
"Sis, you re make me flying! How do you get this thing?" asked Amanda.  
"I ve learnt it from the hell. It teached me how do our revenge can make us more powerful than being weaker in their eyes," replied Marsha, laying her hand down and Amanda landing to the ground slowly.  
"Sure, sis... Can you teach it to me?"  
" Well.. I can teach you but... '  
'But what, sis?'  
' What about my engineering skills? I ve lost it since I m arrested! '  
'That s okay, sis. You re still have an engineering skills and I ll get your power,  
"Allright, Amanda". Marsha holding her hands and she whispering something to her younger sister.  
A few moments later.  
"Now, I ve give my power to you. You can try it now.." said Marsha.  
The younger Paramella laying her hand and it produces electrical shock toward the lamp stand and.  
"See, Amanda! It s wonderful," said Marsha again.  
"Yeah, sis. That s cool!" said Amanda.  
"After this, we ll ruin the Autobots and Decepticons also get after her key!" Both of them are laughing together.

* * *

Meanwhile,  
All the Autobots in vehicle mode are in their way to the one place. Not forget Sari is in the fire truck.  
"Please tell me the truth are you want to give my key back?" asked the Autogirl.  
"I m really want to give your key back...after we arrive at our new home," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Remember that. Give my key back if we arrive home soon,"  
" You think I m of what? "  
A few minutes later, they re arrive to their new Autobot headquarters. This is built after their previous home is destroyed by the Decepticons.  
All of them transform into the robot mode and walking toward their home slowly.  
"Now, where s your promise?" asked the Autogirl again.  
"Can you wait for a second? We ll give your key soon," replied the Autobot leader.  
"Until when? "  
All the Autobots are discussing something.  
"Prime, are you sure that we want to give the key to Sari after we re upgraded it?" asked Ratchet.  
"As she requested it, we need to give it back, "replied the Autobot leader.  
After that, Optimus Prime knees down opposite Sari and give her a necklace with heart-shaped pendant.  
"Optimus, this is not my key!" said Sari.  
"Actually, this is your key," replied Optimus Prime.  
"I think you re mad like Amanda!"  
The medic-bot walking toward the Autogirl and... "Prime is right. This is your key. If you don t believe it, press the heart-shaped button on it,"  
The Autogirl just do what does Ratchet said and... the necklace transforms into the key.  
"That s awesome! It become a necklace and the key at the same time," said Sari, excited.  
"This key is upgraded for your safety. It disguise into the necklace for fading their eyes, so you re safer with us now," said Prowl.  
"But you must remember. Marsha and Amanda are always looking after you. Make sure the key is not exposed promiscuosly." said Optimus Prime.  
"But how I want to transform the key into the necklace?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Just press that key and...that s all", replied Bumblebee.  
The Autogirl pressing her key and it transforms into the necklace.  
"You re right! Okay, guys! Can we go out with Sari? "asked the bee.  
"One more thing, Bumblebee. From now, we need to care after Sari all the time," said the Autobot leader.  
"Care after her all the time? This is easy!"  
" Actually, this is not easy task as you think, Bumblebee,  
"What do you mean, bossbot?  
"Do you remember when you re go to the condominium with Sari to catch the ghost and both of you are kidnapped by Marsha?  
"Well..we re just stay at home."  
"This is not what I mean for. We can go out but... "  
"If Sari want to go out, do we care after her?" asked Bulkhead.  
"How do you know that?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I..I don t know but I feel someone looking toward us," All of them shocked and look out their home as they know that someone is looking after them.  
"I think the Paramella sisters are here, "said Prowl, then he take out his bladestars and.  
"Don t make any action, Prowl. This is my order!" The ninja-bot stops his action after he heard what does Optimus Prime said.

**Prowl s P.O.V.  
I feel something...Marsha and Amanda is here right now.  
But why Prime not let me to attack them...**

"Err...Prowl? "said Bumblebee suddenly.  
"Huh..everything is normal," sighed Prowl.  
"I guess that you need some idea, "said the bee.  
The ninja-bot walking toward the bee and kissing him.  
"Thanks, Bumblebee,"  
" What?"  
" What does I say? Thanks," Prowl lefting Bumblebee at all.  
"Oh..."

_Bumblebee s P.O.V.  
Prowl just say thanks ? I think that he is appreciating me.  
Whoa! Prowl s appreciating me? It seems that..._

"What are you doing, Bumblebee? Are you sure we want to go out today?" asked Sari suddenly.  
"Okay..okay, Sari. I m coming, "replied the bee and transforms into the car and take Sari to one place.

* * *

9.00 P.M.  
Bumblebee arrive at the haunted condominium to see after something.  
"Actually, what do you want to find, Sari?" asked the bee.  
"Do you remember this place, Bumblebee?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Yes...we catching the ghost and we re kidnapped there, And we re meet Marsha for the first time,"  
" But what does the relation between that incident with go here?  
"I ve feel something... something is calling me," Sari walking slowly toward the entrance gate to that condominium.  
"Sari, where are you want to go? Wait for me!! screamed the bee, running toward the Autogirl.

Meanwhile, in the fifth floor of that condominium.  
"Sis, I ve found someone is coming! "said Amanda, looking the outside with her binocular.  
"Where?" asked Marsha, then she gets that binocular to look over them.  
"Do you see that yellow robot and the key-girl? I think you had meet them before,"  
" Yes..I ve found them..."  
"But you're see the wrong person," said Marsha again.  
"Why do you say like that?" asked Amanda.  
"Look at that girl. She not wearing the key but the necklace!"  
"But I saw that girl transforms that key into the necklace!"  
"So?"  
The elder Paramella walking out from her room and getting something.  
"Is that your ghost projector that already banned to use it?" asked Amanda.  
"Yeah..but is that wrong if we use it sometimes?" replied Marsha.

Back to the previous scene.  
Bumblebee and Sari are walking around the condominium to find after that two sisters. Suddenly, there is one ghost appears in front of theirs.  
"Hey, you ghosty!" screamed the bee, shoots it with his electrical stinger.  
Then, the ghost dissappears.  
"Sis, this trick is not working," whispered Amanda.  
"Yeah, what happen if this ghost with your power addition?" whispered Marsha.  
"You re brilliant, sis! Marsha pressing one button of that projector while Amanda placing her palm at it to take out her electrical power and.  
"Bumblebee, I think we need to go home now.." said Sari.  
"Need to go home? I guess that you re kidding," replied Bumblebee.  
After that, there are six ghosts appear around them so both of them cannot escape.  
"You re right, Sari. We re trapped!" said the bee again.  
That ghosts take out the electrical powers and the two of them are electrical shocked!  
Finally, they re fainted.  
Marsha and Amanda walking out from their hiding place happily, rushing toward the Autogirl.  
"Now, our work are working!" said Amanda.  
"Who is my younger sister here?" said Marsha, kissing the younger Paramella.  
Amanda kicking Sari at side and gets her necklace .  
Suddenly... her hand is tied with something. "Hey, what the hell it is?"  
Actually, Optimus Prime take out his grapnel attack to stop her from getting Sari s disguised key .  
"These robots are made me sick!" Marsha quickly activating her ghost projector to attack the Autobot leader but Prowl throwing the bladestar and that machine is ruins.  
"You re such an useless robots! We ll be back!" screamed Marsha.  
The elder Paramella cuts that grapnel to release her younger sister and they re run away.  
"Ratchet, Bulkhead, we need to take Bumblebee and Sari home. You must come here immediately, "Optimus Prime gives an order to the bulky and the medic-bot for help.  
A few moments later, Ratchet and Bulkhead come toward them and take the bee and the Autogirl from scene.

* * *

One hour later.  
Bumblebee and Sari are wake up from their nap.  
"Are both of you okay?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Guys? Is that the ghosts somewhere?" asked Bumblebee.  
"The ghosts somewhere? What are you mumbling about, Bumblebee?"  
" That ghosts are appeared once again... now they ve an electrical blast like mine,"  
" Now, the Paramella sobers become our main enemy after this," said Ratchet.  
"They re not just want after Sari s key, they re also want to ruin all of us," said Prowl.  
"Wait the minute! If we ll be ruined with that sisters, what about the Decepticons?" asked the bee.  
"What does the relations of the Decepticons with us?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Well...Amanda asked the Decepticons to ruin us before...maybe they re want to take a revenge for them too,"  
"In my opinion, better we re altogether looking after me," said Sari.  
"Finally, we re got the right decision, "replied Optimus Prime, then he kissing the Autogirl.  
"The right decision? What do you mean?" The Autogirl replying his kiss softly.  
"The answer is Prime want all of us care after you 60 seconds a minute, 60 minutes a hours, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 4 weeks a month..." replying Bumblebee, nonsense talking.  
"...and take care of yourself too," said Prowl, then he starts kissing the bee.  
"Hey, Prowl! Watch out of yours!" All of them are laughing one another.

* * *

What happen to the Decepticons? Let s find out.  
Megatron is in the progress of the repairment of the microchip that had contol him before. At the same time, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Starscream, Blackarachnia, Lockdown and Soundwave are discussing something.  
"Did you say, Amanda is alive? What was happen to her?" asked Starscream.  
"Zhe had knocked down by the truck and the Autobotz zent her to the hozpital, "replied Blitzwing.  
"WHAT? How does the Autobots scum touched our friend? Are they don t know that she is the Decepticons too?" said Lugnut angrily.  
Now, everything is become worst..." sighed the screamy.

**Starscream s P.O.V.  
Amanda...Amanda... Previously, you ve told me that I m such a liar robot. Do you remember that? It makes me more like you. Your opinion to ruin the Autobots in your hands makes me feel that we re can be together to...**

"Err...Ztarzcream,' said the triple changers suddenly.  
"What else do you want to say, Blitzwing?" scolded the screamy.  
"Juzt look at Lockdown. Vhat doez happen to him?"  
" Just ignore him. Mind his own business, "  
Lockdown is looking after his hook, he is thinking of Marsha...

**Lockdown s P.O.V.  
Marsha, you ve already dead as Amanda told me before. When my first time I ve meet you, Marsha? If I have something that I can reverse almost everything...**

**_FLASHBACK STARTS  
Marsha is walking out from the building, kicking the aluminium can angrily.  
"Damn you, humans! I m should be the best inventor in Detroit! But why are you say that I m such a... Ah, forget it! They re a loser!"  
" Do you say that you re a loser?" asked Lockdown, in the muscle car mode.  
"Hey, who say like that? Come on here!" screamed Marsha.  
Then, the muscle car transforms into the robot mode. Lockdown walking toward the elder Paramella and...  
" Welcome to you, young lady. What s your name?"  
" My name is Marsha Paramella, you ugly robot!!" said Marsha angrily.  
The bounty hunter showing his hook toward the elder Paramella and... "No, no, no...You should not talk to me like that. Say it again.. and be politely.."  
" Oh..yeah..." replied Marsha and.. "My name is Marsha. What s your name, robots?"  
" My name is Lockdown... . Would you want to work with my leader?"  
" Your leader? For what? "  
FLASHBACK ENDED._**

**Since after that, you and your two friends, Raul and Eddie are working together with us...**

"I guezz you muzt ztop dreaming, Lockdown. Marsha z dead. What elze you vant to think about? "said Blitzwing calmly.  
"Please don t bother him, Blitzwing. Let him be there," said Starscream, lefting the triple changers at all.

**Blitzwing s P.O.V.  
(Icy)Pleaze don t zay to me that I muzt perzuade Lockdown.  
(Hothead)Don t do that! Megatron will be mad zoon!  
(Random)_Gimmi-gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi-gimmi! More!_ HAHAHAHA...**

"What else do you think for, Blitzwing?" asked Blackarachnia angrily.  
"Oh..I m juzt thinking of Marzha and Amanda. Iz that vrong?" asked Blitzwing, in calm.  
"What are silly are you, Blitzwing! I ve already here."  
" What else do you want more from me?"  
" I mean... they re really come to uz az zoberz and vant to meet uz again,"  
" You mean, you and that sisters are friends?"  
"Not else?"  
" Yeah..not elze. You re juzt ze lover, "  
"That s okay if you say like that..." The spider-cons kissing the triple changers passionately.  
"Next time, I vant to zay that I vanna to..." Then, Blitzwing replying her kiss and starts to make a chicken-flapping dance.  
"Please don t make that silly dance!" scolded Blackarachnia.  
Meanwhile, Megatron is ready to meet the Autobots.  
"All Decepticons here, listen up! We want to meet the Autobots and find after Amanda,"  
" What? You want to find after Amanda?" said Starscream.  
"Why do you talk to me like that?" asked Megatron.  
"Because Amanda is mine!"  
" Back out your words, Starscream!"  
' GIMMI MORE, MEGS!"  
After that, the Decepticon tyrant take his cannon and shoots the screamy, They re fighting each other.  
"Now, no wonder if Starscream like to make a fuss once again," sighed Soundwave. The triple changers is dancing and singing... _Gimmi-gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi-gimmi! More!_

* * *

At the next day,  
The Autobots are going out to the college as Sari requested to find that lace where Amanda hidden her for a whole night. Their mission are want to know more about that two sobers.  
When they re arrive there, they re transform into the robot mode.  
"Sari, did you say that Amanda had hiding you in this dorm?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, she was hiding me there for a whole night. There, Amanda threated me and told me the previous incident about us and Marsha," replied the Autogirl.  
"So, what does Amanda telling you before?" asked Bumblebee.  
"She said, We cannot disturb her because she is in her business and Marsha is in heaven now ,"  
" I think Amanda was just tricking you," said Prowl.  
"That s the thing that I want to talk about,"  
At the same time, the medic-bot is looking after something.  
"What are you staring for, Ratchet?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"I guess that sobers are watching after us... they re must be somewhere..." replied the medic-bot.  
"That s nothing can you worried about. They re not here,"  
Suddenly.  
"Hey, are you looking for someone?" All of the Autobots scream in fear.  
"Hey, what are you screaming for? I m not to disturb you," said Johari.  
"You re such a disturbia! I m almost shooting you!" scolded the bee.  
"I m sorry, Autobots. My name is Johari. Call me Joe."  
" Wait! How do you know that we re the Autobots?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Come on here for more details, "Johari looks inviting them to somewhere.  
"I know you from Amanda s journal..." said Johari.  
"Do you say, Amanda? You know her?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Why do you want to find her?"  
" Previously, Amanda had escaped from hospital with her late sister, Marsha. She has mental disorder now," said Prowl.  
"What do you say...her late sister? "  
"Now, you know that your friend s has a terrible problem now," said Optimus Prime.  
"One more thing. Amanda had told me that her sister was sentenced to the death and she want to take a revenge to you for her sister s death. Unfortunately we re break-up after that," said Johari sadly.  
"I m sorry to hear that," said the bulky sadly.  
"Oh, no! I ve already a class after this. See you again, Autobots," said Johari and lefting them.  
"Prime, what do we want to do now?" asked Prowl.  
"We need to go back home. That s nothing we want to find here," replied the Autobot leader.  
All of them transform into the vehicle mode and lefting the scene.  
Meanwhile...Johari running into another building and gasping for a while.

**Johari s P.O.V.  
Thank goodness because I m getting this oppurtunity to escape myself from that robots.  
Actually, I want to tell them that Amanda had kidnapped someone and take that kid away from Detroit. But I can t tell them. This is Amanda s secret. I hope she s not be angry to me... Also... If I tell them that Amanda likes Megatron.... I can t! I can t! I can t!**

* * *

20 minutes later.  
All the Autobots arrive at the headquarters, transform into the robot mode.  
"Autobots, what was that?" asked Sari, shocked.  
They re staring all the Decepticons arrive toward their home and transform into the robot mode.  
Megatron rushing toward Optimus Prime and... "Where s Amanda? Where s Amanda?"  
" What are you talking about, Megatron?" The Autobot leader pushing him down.  
"Is that wrong if I want to ask for her?"  
" What are your relation of you and Amanda? "  
"I guess Megatron want to say that Amanda..." said Sari suddenly.  
"Sari, I don t ask you. You must run away. NOW! "replied Optimus Prime.  
"Enough! I doesn t mean to get that human child! I want to see after Amanda!" said Megatron.  
"Amanda is knocked down by the truck and now she is escaped from hospital with her sister . They re become sobers and trying to ruin us! "  
"Now, both of you want to argue because of one human. So, can I solve it?" asked Starscream.  
"NO!!!" scolded Optimus Prime and Megatron.  
"You ve become this problems worst!" said the Decepticons tyrant.  
"GIMMI MORE,MEGS!" inisuated the screamy then he flying through the sky and Megatron transforms into the helicopter after him.  
"Megatron, come back here! Actually, Starscream want to.." said the Autobot leader.  
"That s enough, Prime. Let them be." said Prowl.  
Meanwhile.  
Amanda looks using her telepathy skills to control after Starscream.  
"Hey, are you using your new power now?" asked Marsha but Amanda placing her finger to her lips, she want to tell the elder Paramella to keep quiet.  
"Sis, I want to control after that purple robot. His name is Starscream," said Amanda.  
"Brilliant! How do you know his name?" asked Marsha.  
"Just looking their characteristics and we know their name based on that"  
", Amanda, how much long you want to control him?"  
" Just a minute. Wait and see..."

Back to the previous scene.  
Megatron and Starscream are still on the air and fighting each other.  
"You re just a pathetic ones, Megatron! You ll be dead soon!" The screamy shoots his super sonic blast to the Decepticons tyrant and finally, Megatron falling down to the ground.  
All the Decepticons rushing toward fainted Megatron, he s almost dead.  
"You Starscream scum! How could you killing our Master like that?" scolded Lugnut.  
"And how much long you ll be controlled by that girl?" scolded Blitzwing.  
"Controlled by that girl? What do you mean?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Now, you re finally find the answer.. " All the Autobots and Decepticons shocked when the Paramella sisters coming toward them.  
"And finally I ve found you, Amanda!" Starscream flying down toward the younger Paramella and want to get her but Amanda quickly take out her electric blast toward the screamy, falling to the ground beside Megatron.  
At the same time, the Decepticon tyrant wake up from his nap, staring toward Marsha and Amanda.  
"Welcome back, my friend.." said Megatron.  
All of them shocked, espcially Optimus Prime, Sari, Prowl, Bumblebee, Lockdown and Starscream.  
"Your FRIEND??? What do you mean, Megatron?" asked Starscream angrily.


	4. Crash in a Flash!

"Your FRIEND??? What do you mean, Megatron?" asked Starscream angrily.  
"Actually, Marsha and Amanda are my friends since we're meet before," replied Megatron.  
"You're lying! You're not want to make friends with them, but you want to make them in trouble, do you?"  
"SSTTAAARRRSSSCCCRRREEEAAAMMM!!!" The Decepticon tyrant wake up and gets his swords to stab the screamy but...  
He fainted suddenly to the ground. He's just stabbing himself!  
"Hmmhmmhm...Megatron had just tricked by my new trick. He know that he want to stab Starscream but actually the reflective shield had confused him and finally he was stab himself," said Amanda.  
"Oh...what happen to you, pathetic Megatron?" asked the screamy.  
"It can't be! Master is gone!!" screamed Lugnut.  
"That's nothing else we want to do unless..." said Optimus Prime.  
"Unless what?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Runn!!" All the Autobots rushing to their headquarters and running upstairs,  
"Lugnut, ve need to run now! That zoberz vill make uz in trouble!" said Blitzwing.  
"I don't want! I want to accompany Megatron here!" replied the loyal-cons.  
"No need to keep after Megatron. Ve need to run!"  
The triple changers takes the loyal-cons away toward the Autobot base, following the others.  
"Amanda, what actually have you done? Did you say, Megatron is your lover?" asked Marsha.  
"Yeah... lover for nothing," said Amanda.  
"Lover for nothing?"  
"If we released him, is that too difficult for us to achieve our mission?"  
"You're damn genius, Amanda!"  
"Now, we need to take him...but where?"  
"Just take him somewhere...too near for us,"  
Amanda laying her hand up and it produces the magnetic shock to lift Megatron up.  
"Sis, it's too heavy! Can you helping me for this?" asked Amanda.  
"Why not?" Marsha laying her hand up and it produces the magnetic shock too.  
"Sis? You'd say that you'll lost your power if you giving your power to me?"  
"Who's say that? I'm just want to test you!"  
"You're such a liar sister!"  
Amanda laying her another hand up to attack her sister with electrostatic pulses.  
"Wait, Amanda! I guess we need to fight later," persuaded Marsha.  
"Why do you say that?" asked the younger Paramella.  
"Because look to that window," The elder Paramella staring toward the large window at the Autobot headquarters.  
"You're right, sis. Here they are,"

At the same time, all five Autobots, the six Decepticons and the Autogirl are hiding in the one room located at top floor of the headquarters. Ratchet and Bulkhead are fixing the hidden camera to ensure that Paramella sobers not go there. Bumblebee, Prowl, Sari and Optimus Prime are looking outside through the window.  
"The sobers are entering toward our home," said the bee.  
"Just wait here, Bumblebee. We cannot attack them now," replied the Autobot leader.  
"Bossbot, why do we cannot attack them? They're smaller than us,"

"Even they're smaller, they're too dangerous as they ruined Megatron down," said the ninja-bot.  
"And we're worry about Sari. They'll get her key anytime," said Optimus Prime.  
The Autogirl is looking after her necklace (disguised key), opening the pendant and there is some hologram pictures of her and the Autobots. She looks sad now... "Why am I always be their target? I've never hurting them before but...they're always hating me..."  
"Sari, what are you thinking about?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I...I..." The Autogirl drying her tears and..." Optimus, I want to ask something, why do the Paramella sobers want to find after me?"  
"Want to find after you? I..I don't understand about that,"

"But why they're hate me? Marsha and Amanda always get after me and they're want my key. But I don't know what their motive to get it from me," said Sari, starts crying.  
"Don't worry about that. The Autobots and I will take care of you. We'll never let that sobers to touch you even to tap you..."  
"Are you sure that you're serious to take care after me?"  
"I'm serious, Sari. I'll protect you from them," Then, Optimus Prime is kissing her passionately.  
"Thanks, Optimus. I'll appreciate what do you done for me," The Autogirl replying his kiss.  
Bumblebee and Prowl staring each other.  
"Now, are you ready to attack that sobers?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah, that sucks sobers must going down, do you?" said Bumblebee.  
"Can you repeating that words once again?"  
"I say, that sucks must going down,"  
The ninja-bot kissing the bee softly. "You've lost one more words, Bumblebee,"  
"Oh, mean! What the words it is.."  
"Never mind if you don't know about it..."  
Blitzwing, Blackarachnia and Lockdown also looking outside through the window.  
"Marsha was my friend when she's working with us," said Lockdown.  
"Did you zay that Marzha had forgotting you at all and zhe don't know that our friend here iz zuffering of love?" said Blitzwing angrily then his mood changed into the random, "Hey! I've juzt thinking zomething but I don't know vhat it iz...oh, I know! _Gimmi-gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi-gimmi! More!"_  
"I think that you're must learn of something," said Blackarachnia.  
"Learn of vhat?" asked the triple changers, calmly.  
"Learn to understanding everything in your surrounding.."

"You mean, like thiz?" Blitzwing stroking the spider-con's head slowly but..  
"What else do you want to do after this?" Soundwave notices them.  
"Hey, vhat elze do you vant to inteference from me? You get lost!!" scolded Blitzwing.  
At the same time, Lugnut is walking out from that room, opening the door.  
"Hey, are you want to find after Megatron?" asked Starscream.

"So, what else I want to go out unless that?" asked Lugnut.  
"You think that sobers are too weak to you?"  
"They're rude sobers! They've killed Megatron!" The loyal-con rushing out from that room and..  
"Lugnut, what're you going out there? That's too dangerous for you!" said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"I don't care! I want to find after Megatron!" screamed Lugnut, going out from scene.  
"Prime, this is a big case! The Paramella sobers are walking toward our room!" said Ratchet.  
"They're coming?" The Autogirl shocked.  
"Sari, did you discussed with your dad about the ermengency door here?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Actually, the ermengency door located...not here,"  
"Not here? So, where else we want to escape from that sobers?"

"If we want to escape from them, we need to going downstairs to the third floor and we're arrive at the ermengency door so we can go out from here," said Prowl, observing from his hologram monitor.  
"Autobots, let's going out from here!" All of them running out from that door and...  
"What about us, Autofools?" asked Starscream suddenly.  
"And Decepticons, follow us too. Just assume myself as your Megatron," sighed the Autobot leader.  
And then, the Decepticons are following after Optimus Prime to run downstairs until the third floor.  
Meanwhile...  
"Sis, I know where the Autobots and the Decepticons are," said Amanda.  
"Yes...I know it," replied Marsha.  
"What else you want to wait for, sis? Let's get them,"  
"Why do you say like that?"  
"Yeah, can we successful if we just catching one victim? And others escaped?"  
"Now, I know..."  
The Paramella sobers are walking out from that place while Megatron wake up slowly, looks weaker.  
"Amanda...Amanda..."  
"Sis, your 'boyfriend' is calling you," said Marsha.  
"Okay, you attack them first," replied Amanda.  
The younger Paramella walking toward Megatron which he looks weaker and laying on the medic-bed. With some metal ropes and electricity wires so he cannot escaped.  
"Oh, poor you, Megatron," persuaded Amanda.  
"What are you doing with me? What are you doing now?" scolded the Decepticon tyrant.  
"What are you doing? My answer is... I want you...become my lover,"  
"Your lover? This is not I want! I'm actually..."  
"Tsk-tsk-tsk...Megatron...Megatron... Are you don't know that I'm very very love you?"  
"Watch out of yours! You'll know who is Megatron!!"  
Amanda looks angry now, laying her hand up and the Decepticons tyrant got electrical shocked until fainted a few moments later...  
"You should say goodbye for your lover before you got shocked like recent..."  
The younger Paramella kissing Megatron before she walking out from the scene.  
Back to the previous scene...  
That 11 Transformers are arrive at the ermengency door to escape from the Paramella sisters.  
"Now, we're arrive!" said Bumblebee.  
The Autogirl trying to open that door but.. "It's stuck! How are we want to go after this?"  
"Is that the ermengency door should not be locked for some reason?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"It rarely used except the ermengency cases also the fire-prevent training," replied Sari.  
"Now, we are in big trouble," said Soundwave.  
All of them turning their head backward and...  
"Oh...here you are! I'm really can't wait for this!" said Marsha.  
Lockdown suddenly walking forward toward the elder Paramella but Blitzwing stops him.  
"You don't know what she has done to Megatron?" asked the triple changers.  
"I hope she realised what does she done to us, the ungrateful lady," said the bounty hunter.  
Optimus Prime, Starscream and Ratchet are trying to knock that door down but it's too strong and they're failed to do it.  
"We don't have any choice to escape now. This door is too strong for us,"  
"But what happen if I do it?" asked Bulkhead.  
"And I want to do it too? Even I must lefting Megatron here and be with these scums?" said Lugnut.  
The Autobot leader gotta an idea! "Bulkhead, Lugnut, both of you must broke this door as far as you can,"  
Both of them are looking toward that door.  
"Are you ready for this smash?" asked the bulky  
"Maybe...for Megatron's sake," replied the loyal-con.  
Both of them are smashing that door with their own strength. Bulkhead with his wrecking ball while Lugnut with his explosive punch.  
That door finally broke down and all of them can escaped but...  
"Not so fast!" The elder Paramella laying her hand up, getting Lugnut with her electrical blast from her hand. She slowly pushing herself to take him away from the others which they're stop running.  
"Go! You must save yourself! I do this for Megatron!" screamed the loyal-con.  
All of them keep running and saving themselves.  
"After we running through this corridor, what we should do?" asked Bumblebee.  
"There are 3 another way to walk on. But only one way can bring us to the exit door," replied Sari.  
"Three ways? We should choose one of them! But how?"  
"Stop mumbling, Bumblebee. Just running and escaping ourselves until we find the end of the way," said Prowl.  
"Okay, I understand," sighed the bee.  
At last, they're arrive at the three different tunnel in front of them.  
"Now, vhere are ve vant to go?" said Blitzwing, in calm, Then he become hot..." I don't care vhere ve vant to go az long az ve can ezcape!". Then, he looks in random.." Mi-ni-mai-ni-mi-ni-mo! Chooze one vay ve can ezcape!"  
Starscream beats him and..." Be serious, Blitzwing. This is not suitable time for playing,"  
"You're piece of zlag! Are you really vant to dead like vhat happen to Megatron?" said the triple changers, with hot mood.  
"Prime, until when we want be here?" asked Prowl.  
"Yeah, bossbot. Until when?" asked Bumblebee.  
"I'm very scared now..." said Sari.  
"About that..." replied Optimus Prime, thinking something...  
"Bumblebee, Prowl and Bulkhead, all of you go to the first tunnel. Starscream, Blackarachnia, Lockdown, Soundwave and Blitzwing, go to the second tunnel. Ratchet, you go with me,"

"What about me, Optimus? Am I be here?" asked Sari.  
"You...uh...Sari, you come along with me," replied the Autobot leader.  
"Prime, that sobers are here now! We need to run now!" said Prowl.  
"Autobots and Decepticons, split up!"  
All of them running through the tunnel which they're choose for.  
The Paramella sisters are arrive there.  
"What the damn robots! They're escaped!" mumbled Marsha.  
"So, where are they going?" asked Amanda.  
" I guess they're running at this tunnel," The elder Paramella want to go to the first tunnel.  
"No, this tunnel," The younger Paramella want to the second tunnel.  
"No, go here!"  
"Here!"  
They're almost fighting each other.  
"Wait! We go each one of the tunnel," said Marsha.  
"But how?" asked Amanda.

At the first tunnel...  
The bee, the bulky and the ninja-bot are running along the first tunnel.  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, can I stop here? I'm too tired now," said Bulkhead.  
"What? You don't know that sobers are after us?" said the bee.  
"Sobers are sobers. They're far from us,"  
"But they're too..."  
Bumblebee stops talking when he is looking something.  
"What are you looking for, Bumblebee?" asked Prowl.  
"So...so...Sobers!!" screamed the bee, transforms into the car and speeding away following Prowl, transforming into the motocycle and speeding after Bumblebee.  
Meanwhile, Bulkhead is running, he looks lefted by his friends from behind.  
"Hey, why are you lefting me? Come back here!"  
"Now, say cheese!" Marsha laying her hand to Bulkhead and...  
At the same time...  
"Hey, Prowl! Where's Bulkhead?" asked the bee.

Both of them braking suddenly and transform into the robot mode.

"We need to be hurry!" replied Prowl.  
Both of them are running toward the bulky unfortunately...he's gone.  
"Bulkhead! Bulkhead! Where are you?" screamed the bee.

"I guess that sobers found him first before us," said the ninja-bot.  
"Why do you say like that?" asked the bee.  
"Now, both of them are want us! We need to escape!"  
"But..."  
"No excuses, Bumblebee. This is for our life...and the others," Prowl is giving to Bumblebee the persuaded-kisses softly.  
"Well...we'll do it, Prowl," Bumblebee replying him with agreement-kiss.  
After that, both of them are running to the exit door. But they're not noticed something that Bulkhead is caught by Marsha with the sticky cotton attack from her hand from upside.

At the second tunnel...  
Starscream, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Soundwave and Lockdown are still running along that tunnel. They're must avoiding against the electric blast by Amanda after them.  
"Zhe is non-stop to attack uz! Ve need to hide!" said Blitzwing, with hot face..  
"Hide? That'z good! Ve 're playing hide-and-zeek!" said him again, with random face.  
"Can you stop kidding, Blitzwing?" scolded Starscream.  
Then, one electric blast locks its target toward Soundwave and he fainted.  
"Soundwave!!" All the Decepticons shocked and take him slowly.  
"We must take him to the safer place," said Lockdown.  
Finally, they're hiding at one place along that tunnel to protect themselves.  
"Soundwave, are you allright?" asked Blackarachnia.  
"I...I...am...okay..." replied Soundwave.  
"I think he looks weak now," said the screamy.  
"Now, zhe must give her zome lezzon!" Blitzwing walking out from that place to shoot Amanda with his ice blast but Lockdown stops him.  
"This is not a good idea, Blitzwing," said Lockdown.  
"What do you mean?" asked the triple changers.  
"Amanda and Marsha are my new throphy. Let myself to do it while all of you rescue yourself and take Soundwave away,"  
"Okay, keep going on."  
The bounty hunter walking out from that place slowly, transforms into the muscle car and speeding away.  
"Blitzwing! Blitzwing! Look at Soundwave!!" screamed the spider-con.  
The triple changers running toward them and Soundwave looks weaker due of the electrical shocked and fainted slowly.  
"How it can be..." said the screamy.  
"Actually, I did it," replied Amanda. All the Decepticons staring toward her.  
The younger Paramella laying her hand up to tie up the soundy with the wires. Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are running away together while Starscream flying up to attack Amanda from upside. "You, pathethic lady! You'll know that I do this for what?"  
"You'd just do this for nothing!" Amanda laying her another hand to attack him with one unknown blast that finally makes the screamy falling down harshly to the floor.  
"You damn Screamy-robot! Do you know that you've just making trouble for me and my lover?" said Amanda angrily.  
"What are you mumbling about?" asked Starscream.  
"Mumbling, huh?"  
Once again Amanda attacks him with her fatal blast, Starscreams's almost dead.  
At the same time...  
The triple changers and the spider-con are running from one side until the another side of that corridor until they're find...  
"No! Ve reached the end road!!" said Blitzwing, with hot face.  
"Maybe there'z zome another vay to ezcape," said him again, with icy face.  
"Maybe I can..." said Blackarachnia, transforms into the giant spider and crawling up to the wall.  
"You can but vhat about me? I can't climb the vall like you!" asked Blitzwing angrily.  
That sentences makes the spider-con transforms into the robot mode and walking toward the triple changers to persuade him.  
"Did you say that you're cannot become like me, and I'm cannot become like you too..." said the spider-con.  
"I..I... I don't know vhat you're zay..." replied the triple changer.  
"Come on, Blitzwing. If you're want to defeat that sobers, I'll do anything for you and..." Then, the spider-con stroking her partner's head softly.  
"And vhat? I can't vait for it..."  
And then....they're become closer and kissing each other. But...wait! What is that?  
Without noticed by them, there is one hanging hook turning down behind Blitzwing and...  
That hook makes Blitzwing hanging on the air, higher and higher. Blackarachnia quickly holding him to rescue him and take him down but the triple changers cannot do anything as he is in suffocation.  
"Help! Help! I'm choking!!" screamed Blitzwing.  
Suddenly, Lockdown cuts that flying hook with his chainsaw and both of them are finally falling down to the floor.  
"Lockdown?" Marsha shocked.  
Actually, the elder Paramella plans to hang Blitzwing up to the air with the flying hook. The bounty hunter climbing up to the upside of that tunnel with that hanging rope to get after Marsha.  
Unfortunately, she cannot escaped as Lockdown gets after her.  
"You useless robot! Let me go!" screamed Marsha.  
"No, no, no...Do you remember when we're meet for the first time...when I was teach you about politeness to robots like me?" said Lockdown, showing his chainsaw toward her.  
"Oh, yeah..I remember that..." said Marsha, then she closing her eyes for while before she showing her shiny eyes and...  
The bounty hunter looks in her control. He cannot move his chainsaw himself and it looks want to 'kill' him! He trying to avoid himself from his chainsaw and finally...it cuts that rope and Lockdown falling down to the floor, dead.  
"Lockdown!" screamed both of them.  
"Please...left me..here...I..can't...take this..." said Lockdown, weaker.  
At last, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia running to the exit door of that tunnel.

At the third tunnel...  
Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Sari are running along that tunnel.  
"Prime, I think that sobers are not after us," said Ratchet.  
"Are you sure that they're not come here,?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"We never see that sobers somewhere at this tunnel,"  
"Maybe they're in another tunnel but they'll arrive here,"  
All of them stops running.  
"What do you mean, Optimus?" asked Sari.  
"I mean, Marsha and Amanda are in any of that two another tunnel but if one of them are lucky, they'll be find us," replied Optimus Prime.  
"And...what about the others?" asked Ratchet.  
The Autobot leader made a transmission to his members..." Bumblebee, are you there?"  
"I'm okay here, bossbot. With Prowl," replied the bee.  
"Where's Bulkhead?"  
"He's gone. I think the sobers had taken him,"  
"Where are you right now?"  
"We're at..."  
The transmission ended.  
"Bumblebee? Prowl?"  
"What happen to them?" asked Sari.  
"I don't know what happen to them..."  
Suddenly, Amanda makes a 'flying-fox' plunge from upside and get after Sari harshly.  
"Optimus, Ratchet, help me!!" screamed the Autogirl.  
Without hesitation, the Autobot leader throwing his axe toward that rope that ties Amanda and they're falling down to the ground. Luckily Optimus Prime rescuing Sari before she falls.  
"Are you allright, Sari?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"You've save my life, Optimus..." replied the Autogirl.  
But this is not the end. Amanda wakes up slowly and she looks want to control something. She laying her hand up and she looks to...  
The medic-bot looks out of control. He gets his magnetic pincher and uses the magnetic blast toward Optimus Prime and take him up.  
"Ratchet, what are you doing? Are you supposed to stay with me?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I..I can't control myself! Its seems that someone...is controlling me!" replied Ratchet.  
The Autogirl trying to make Optimus Prime down but she failed as he is too big for her. Amanda catching her from behind and Sari struggling harshly to release herself from the younger Paramella.  
Ratchet stops to attack his leader...makes him landing hardly. Then, he finding after something anywhere.  
"Ratchet, what are you doing?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"I..I want to find something. I need it! I must...get it!" Ratchet gets one hard metal and he placing to his head slowly.  
Sari finally releases herself from Amanda and running toward Optimus Prime.  
"What is actually happen to Ratchet?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Ratchet is in Amanda's control. I don't know how does she control him but we need to stop him," replied the Autobot leader.  
"But how?"  
Suddenly, Ratchet knocks his head with that metal hardly...he fainted to the floor.  
"Ratchet! You've.."  
"Prime,..you..must...take...Sari...away..."  
"But...I..."  
"That...sobers...very...needs...her...Get out....from..."  
The medic-bot finally dead.  
"Ratchet! No!!" screamed Optimus Prime, don't believe that Ratchet is dead.  
"Optimus, we need to go now!" screamed Sari.  
The Autobot leader transforms into the fire truck and take her away.  
Amanda who lefted there just looking after Ratchet.  
"Sis, now, we have seven robot victims," said Amanda.  
"This is our extraordinary ideas of these sobers like us," said Marsha.  
"Yes...but we need more victims..."  
"You're right, Amanda..."  
"And I'm almost to get it,"  
"That's okay! They're don't have any enough space to run away,"  
"Really?"

"Just wait and see..."

Both of them are laughing loudly together...

Meanwhile, Bumblebee and Prowl are already arrived at the exit door of the Autobot headquarters. A few moments later, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia arrive there from another way.  
"See, guys! There are we only left," said Bumblebee.  
"Left of what?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Where are the others?" asked Prowl.  
"Starscream, Soundwave and Lockdown had been caught by Marsha and Amanda," said Blackarachnia.  
"Hey, what about Prime, Sari and Ratchet?" asked the bee.  
Then, the fire truck arrives at the scene from another way and transforms into the robot mode.,  
"Prime! Sari! You're alive!" screamed Bumblebee, excited.  
"Where's Ratchet?" asked Prowl.  
"He's in Amanda's control," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Now, only six of us are left to fight against the sobers. This time, we need to rescue ourselves and not to make any action toward our enemy. We'll wait until the time is comes," said him again.  
"The time is comes? Are we let that sobers to kill our friend?" asked Sari.  
"Not like that. I mean, we need to wait the oppurtunity to attack them soon,"  
"Now, I'm understand of that," The Autogirl kissing her partner.  
"Remember of what I want to say," Optimus Prime replying her kiss. "I'll protect you,"

"Hey, are ve vant to vait here until the zoberz are coming here and make a fuzz to uz?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Not for that, Blitzwing. We want to escape from here but..." said the Autbot leader, muted for a while.

"But what, Prime?" asked Prowl.  
"Actually, we need someone's help,"  
"Zomeone?" said Blitzwing, with icy face.  
"Vho iz that? Doez it ruinz uz too?" said him again, with hot face.  
"_Gimmi-gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi-gimmi! More!"_ said him again, with random face.  
"I mean, this is not the suitable time for making the concert," said Bumblebee.  
"Vhat do you zay like that? You know that I'm too hard for thiz!" said the triple changers, in hot mood.  
"Please stop arguing, Autobots and Decepticons. We need to go somewhere to solve this problem altogether. Remember, whatever I want to say, this is for our future,"  
All of them transform into their vehicle mode and move out from that place immediately before the Paramella sobers notice them.  
In the Autobot headquarters...  
Marsha and Amanda looking after all their Transformers victims.  
"From now, you're in our control!!" screamed both of 're laughing together, their plan almost successful.  
But Megatron looks want something. He wants....


	5. Lovers for Sobers!

Megatron looks want something. He looking toward Amanda and...  
"Amanda... Amanda..."  
""What else do you want from me, Megatron?" scolded Amanda, laying her hand and produce the electric blast toward him.  
"You're never regret for ours for what we're done for your sister!"  
"Shut up, grey robot! Your voice does make me sick!"  
She turning up her blast stronger. Megatron screams in pain.  
A few minutes later, he fainted.  
"See, what are you get from me?" asked Amanda.  
"Congrats, Amanda. Are you ready to accompany with me?" asked Starscream.

"What? You want to accompany with me? Can...can..." replied Amanda.  
"You can?"  
"CANNOT!" The younger Paramella throw out her blast toward the screamy as she did that to Megatron.  
"Amanda, stop!" screamed Marsha.  
That sentences makes her stops to attack Starscream.  
"Amanda, I want to ask something. Do you say that Megatron is your lover, right?" asked Marsha.  
"Yes, he is my lover. What?" replied Amanda.  
"So, why does Starscream admits that he loves you too?"  
"Actually, he..."  
"Ha...you're such a playgirl, Amanda! You'll get the trouble!"  
"I don't get this trouble! He likes me!"  
"Whoa, I think you're more beautiful than your sister..."  
"Yeah..because the younger sister is younger than the elder ones,"  
"What do you mean, Amanda?"  
"I've get two handsome robots. One is a leader and another one is his second-in-command. But you just get the ugly bounty hunter!" Amanda laughing her.  
"How dare you say like that to your sister!!" Marsha almost beats her.  
"Sis, I'm just kidding,"  
"Allright... Do you know that you've got the evil and full of domination robot? Look at Megatron. He's grey in colour. Maybe his heart is grey too!"  
"How dare you say like that to my boyfriend!"

"See, I'm just kidding!"  
"Sis!"  
Lockdown wakes up slowly. "Where am I?"  
"You're at our laboratory, Lockdown," answered Marsha.  
"Marsha, what was actually have you done to me? Are you not noticed that I want you to be my trophy for..."  
The elder Paramella gives him the magnetic shocks to the bounty hunter.  
"I'm not accept you as my lover as my younger sister say like that!"

Lockdown become angry now, shows his hook to Marsha... "No, no, no...How dare you say like that? I'm really want to say that I'm very love you. So, you must give yours to me,"  
"Give mine to you? You want this?" Once again Marsha gives him a blast and...  
"You'll meet the real Lockdown one day... I'll get you and you'll be..."  
Then, he fainted.  
"Now, my job is completed now..." said Marsha, proudly.  
"Sis, I guess our job are not complete yet," said Amanda.  
"You say what?"  
"Actually, there are five Transformers to catch for also that girl too. Do you remember that?"  
"Oh... I'm almost forget it,"  
"So, sis... Let's go and left them here,"  
"Okay..."  
Both of them are getting their motocycle and speeding lefting that place.

* * *

Meanwhile,...  
Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia and Sari are arrive at the one place that is too weird for them.  
The five of them transforms into the robot mode.  
"Actually, what is this place mean?" asked Bumblebee.  
"This is where Prowl and I go to rescue you and Sari when both of you kidnapped by the 'ghost'," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Kidnapped by ghozt? Thiz place? Vhat are you zaying?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Actually, this is your first time for you and Blackarachnia arrive here. You must follow after me,"  
"Vhat do you zay? You know that ve're too much to arrive here but you..." said the triple changers angrily.  
"You must control your mood, Blitzwing," said Blackarachnia.  
"I know that," said Blitzwing calmly.

"Bossbot, what do you mean with meet with someone?" asked the bee.  
"You don't remember with someone who related with that sobers?" said Prowl, kissing his partner.  
"Let me think of it first...Oh, I know! Marsha, right?"  
"Not Marsha! But Johari,"  
"Johari? You mean, that guy that he shown us Amanda's journal?"  
"That's good if you understand," said Optimus Prime.  
"Allright," said the bee.  
"But how we want to meet Johari?" asked Sari.  
"We need to find the underground tunnel to arrive at the condominium,"  
"Condominium? You mean that haunted condominium?" Bumblebee looks pale.  
"Vhat are you zcaring about?" asked Blitzwing.  
"The ghost that produces electrical pulses..."  
"Now, you're realised that place is too dangerous for you and you don't want to go there?" said the Autobot leader.  
"No! I want to go there! I'm not afraid of ghosts," said the bee, looks hyperactive.  
Prowl is looking over the bush to find after the hole that bring them to the underground tunnel.  
"Is that hole is still there, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"It is still there. And never changed..." replied the ninja-bot.  
"Never changed?" The spider-cons looks confused.  
"After this, one by one all of us must entering this hole if we want to safe," said Optimus Prime...  
"But wait! I remembered something..." said him again.  
"Remember of what, Optimus?" asked Sari.

_FLASHBACK STARTS  
(Based on Darkness Goes Around by myself, chapter 2, They're found!)  
"Prowl, where are you?" asked Optimus Prime, climbing down of that hole and finally arrived at the underground tunnel.  
_"_Prime, watch out!" said Prowl suddenly, from nowhere.  
"What?" The Autobot leader shocked. The ninja-bot suddenly pushing him down to the ground to rescue him from the sharp knife trap.  
"Prowl, you're saved my life...uh...Prowl?"  
"Prime...you...get Bumblebee...and Sari...hurry!"  
"Prowl? What happen to you?"  
FLASHBACK ENDED._

"All of you stay here. Let me to enter this hole first,"  
Optimus Prime slowly climbing down that hole to the underground tunnel while the others are waiting for him as they want to get his respond of that trap.  
A few moments later... Prowl gets the transmission from his leader.  
"Prime? Are you there?" asked Prowl.  
"Prowl, ask the others to come here. Everything is okay," replied Optimus Prime.  
'Allright, Prime. I'll do it,"  
The transmission ended.  
"So, Prowl. We must climb down? There?" asked the bee.  
"We must climb down there. Prime asked for it," replied the ninja-bot, then he climbing down that hole slowly, following by Blitzwing and Blackarachnia.  
The bee looks scared.  
"Bumblebee,why are you not going down there?" asked Sari.  
"That ghosts is coming..." replied the bee.  
"That's nothing you can scared for. You're awesome, right?"  
"Yeah.. if you say like that, I'll accept this challenge right now!"  
"And this is my real Bumblebee is,"  
The bee take the Autogirl up to his shoulder and he climbing down the hole to the underground tunnel.  
After all of them are there...  
"Now, all of you are still active now?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Allright!" replied all of them.  
All of them are walking together along that tunnel as they'll arrive at the condominium in 30 minutes later.  
Finally, they're arrive at the exit door of that tunnel. They're must climb up the ladder to get up to the condominium. Bumblebee shoots that closer so all of them can climb up to the aboveground.  
At last...  
"Zo, thiz iz the place of that ghoztz?" asked Blitzwing, icy face.  
"How doez the ghozt can ztay in the houze? Vhat the freaky it iz..." said him, random face.  
"See, this place is very haunted," said Blackarachnia.  
"And it reminds me for all the ghost stories that I've watched before," said the Autogirl.  
"We need to split up. Bumblebee, you go with Prowl. Blackarachnia, you go with Blitzwing. And Sari...you come with me,"  
The four of them are going anywhere that they're want to go, lefting the rest...  
"With you? Can I..." said Sari.  
"Are you remember what does I say before?" replied Optimus Prime..  
"I want to protect you from that sobers" Both of them talking together.  
"Hey, you've remembered it!" They're repeating that sentences again.  
"And one more thing..." Optimus Prime kissing Sari softly. "Watch out after your key,"  
"I'll remember that, Optimus," The Autogirl replying his kiss passionately.  
Both of them are going to another way to get some clue about the sobers.

* * *

Back to the Autobot headquarters...  
Starscream wake up from his unconscious condition.  
"A...Amanda...Amanda..."  
Megatron wake up from his unconscious too.  
"What..do you say...about Amanda...Starscream?"

"Hey, are you awake too, Megatron?" asked the screamy.  
"If I want to see after Amanda, what else?" asked the Decepticon tyrant.  
"Hey! I'm actually say it first!"  
"Not so fast! Amanda is mine!"  
"No! She is belong to Megatron," Something is sounding.  
"Hey, who's there?" asked the screamy angrily.  
"Actually, Amanda likes Megatron first," said Lockdown.  
"How did you know that Amanda loves Megatron than me?"  
"Because Marsha had told it to me,"  
The screamy looks angry now...

**Starscream's P.O.V.  
You useless Amanda. How dare you loves Megatron than me? Do you know that Megatron will make you in big trouble and he want something from you? I'll take you away from Megatron whatever any disaster from him come over me...**

"SSTTAARRSSSCCRRREEAAMM!!!!" said Megatron angrily.  
"Hey, what else do you want, Megatron?" scolded Starscream.

**Megatron's P.O.V  
How dare you, Starscream! You've just cut my line to get Amanda.  
Wait for me, Amanda..I'll get you from that traitor and you'll be proud with me... the robot who you love the most....**

"See? You're likes Amanda, right?" Starscream uses his supersonic blast to releases himself from his trap and running away from that place. At the same time, Lockdown uses his hook to cut some wires and he running after Starscream.  
"Starscream, come back here!!" said Megatron.  
"I'll release you next time, Megatron. I have lots of work to do now,"  
Starscream and Lockdown finally go out from that headquarters.  
"Now, what do we do now?" asked Starscream.  
"We need to find after that sobers," replied Lockdown.  
"Hey! Do you mean, you want to find Marsha?"  
"I'm really want to get Marsha..."  
Starscream looks wierd when he see the bounty hunter looking after his hook and he says,  
"Come on, Marsha. I'm really want to.."  
"To what?" asked the screamy.  
"To get them as my new throphy," replied Lockdown.  
Starscream and Lockdown transform into the jetplane and muscle car respectively and lefting that place.  
But... Megatron looks dissatisfied. "STARSCREAM!!!!!!"

* * *

At the same time...  
Optimus Prime, Sari, Bumblebee, Prowl, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are arrive at one place after they're failed to find some proof to know more about that sobers.  
"We cannot get anything at that condominium, we need to meet Johari," said Bumblebee.  
"Your suggestion is accepted, Bumblebee but we don't know where is he now," replied Optimus Prime.  
"Vhat do you zay? If Johari cannot help uz, vho elze can defeat the zoberz bezidez uz?" asked Blitzwing.  
"We don't have anyelse to help us..."  
"Except us," said Marsha suddenly.  
All of them scream loudly when they're see the sobers behind them.  
"Now, we're meet once again, robots," said her again.  
"Also, you, kid..." said Amanda, walking slowly toward Sari.  
"Come on, girl. Give that key to us. We don't harm you," persuaded her again but the Autogirl refuses her to touch her.  
"No way! You must walk over my friends first!" screamed Sari.  
"Sorry, girl. I don't understand," said Amanda.  
"I say... YOU MUST WALK OVER MY FRIENDS FIRST!!!"  
I don't want it!" Amanda harshly attacking Sari with her hand-blast and the Autogirl falling down to the ground.  
"How dare you, Amanda...You and your sister must die...". The Autogirl become weaker.  
The younger Paramella become closer to Sari and pressing that necklace to transform it into the key and... Optimus Prime knocks Amanda down and take the Autogirl away from the sobers.  
Marsha attacking the bee and the ninja-bot with her electric blast but both of them successfully avoided it. Blitzwing shoots her with his ice blast but he failed.  
"We must run away from them now!" Then, all of them split up into three groups (as I mentioned) and keep themselves away from the sobers.  
"Sis, what are you want to do now?" asked Amanda.  
"I want to do something that we can get them altogether..." replied Marsha.  
"Get them together? How?"  
"Let's wait for them. They're not escaped,"  
"Not escaped?"

Bumblebee and Prowl are running along the woods not far from that condominium in vehicle mode.  
"Bumblebee, we need to be faster now," said the ninja-bot.  
"But we're already faster. What else do you want to say?" asked the bee.  
"That sobers are behind us,"  
Both of them transform into the robot mode and ready to fight against the Paramella sobers.  
"Hey, Marsha! Do you bring your 'ghost' here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Bumblebee, what do you say?" Prowl shocked.  
"Now, your answer is come!" Marsha is laying her hand up so all the ghosts coming toward them and produces the electricity pulses toward the bee and the ninja-bot. Both of them avoid that attack fastly and Prowl and Bumblebee activating their jet thrusters and turbo rockets respectively to rescue themselves from Marsha.  
"That's was close," said the bee.  
"Bumblebee, prevent each of her attack. She'll be tired soon," said Prowl.  
"Okay,"  
Then, both of them move themselves through the sky to fade Marsha's eyes to shoot them.  
"I hate you, the bee robots and the ninja robots!! You wait and see!" screamed Marsha as she is tired.  
Bumblebee and Prowl are landing safely at another place, far from Marsha.  
"Prowl, how about Prime?" asked the bee.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime is in vehicle mode take Sari in their journey along that wood and moves faster as Amanda is behind them.  
"Get hurry, Optimus. Amanda is behind us!" screamed Sari, to alert him.  
"Make sure she is not too close with us," said Optimus Prime, he is get ready for the high speed.  
"She is gone,"  
"What? She is gone?"  
"Yeah...too weird. She looks like biscuit. Sometimes she's here, sometimes not,"  
Actually, Amanda jumped up to the tree to get something for ruin Optimus Prime and gets Sari's key. She touching that tree, pouring some liquid through it and...  
Back to their trip... The Autobot leader is rolling out from the younger Paramella and suddenly...  
There is one creeping tree moves after him and almost too close to them.  
"Look out of that tree, Optimus!" screamed Sari.  
Unfortunately, its big twigs grabs one backtyre of that fire truck, he trying to increase the speed to release himself and...he finally released.  
That fire truck transforms into the robot mode. Optimus Prime falling down suddenly and the same fate also for Sari. The younger Paramella sliding through that tree and snatching her key harshly.  
"Hey, give it back to me!" screamed Sari.  
"Try to catch after me," replied Amanda.  
As the Autogirl don't want her lost her key, she wake up and running through that creeping tree to get after Amanda. And then, she falling down from that twigs and... Optimus Prime shocked and trying to rescue her unfortunately...  
He cannot running, even walking for a metre. "What was actually happen to me?"  
There is nothing he can do unless he launching his grapnel to get Sari and trying to run away but he cannot moving...I mean, there is something can happen to him.  
"You know of this...That creepy tree had grab your leg and it's insert some poison that I've injected it before. If something got that poison, he/she cannot moving for a moment and if you're don't get the further treatment, you'll be paralysed!" said Amanda, then she laughing.  
"You're cruel, Amanda!"  
"Just say it. I don't care,"  
The Autogirl is running away with Optimus Prime, but he cannot running for a long time as he'll be paralysed soon.

Meanwhile, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are stop their journey for a while as they know that sobers are not pursue after them.  
"Hey, zhe not here! Ve're zafe!" said Blitzwing.  
"Don't be overconfident, Blitzwing. We don't know whether they're behind us or not," said Blackarachnia.  
"But I can feel that they're not here,"  
The one sound voices. "What do you say is wrong directly,"  
"Hey, vho is zay that?" asked the triple changers.  
Marsha Paramella appears opposite them before she dissappears suddenly. Blackarachnia transforms into the giant spider to get after her.  
"Oh, you the spidey robot. You know that you're such a worst ones?" said Marsha.  
"Watch out of your mouth or you'll get this!" The spider-con shoots the web blast toward the elder Paramella but she avoid from it. Marsha laying up her hand and attacking her with the fatal blast and makes her cannot get up as she is falling down hardly.  
"Now, you the spider robot. Have you any last words?" Marsha take out her gun from her pocket and... Blitzwing shoots her with ice blast and makes her legs is frozen.  
"Vhat do you vant to ze girlfriend muzt be zee after me," scolded the triple changers.  
"You cannot be escaped like your girlfriend too!" Marsha gets her hand-blast once again toward Blitzwing but...  
The muscle car rushing toward them and transforms into the robot mode. Marsha is shocked and finally she had been caught by the bounty hunter.  
"Hey, you the hooky robot! Let me go!" screamed the elder Paramella.  
'No, no, no...You must be my new throphy from now," said Lockdown.  
"You say what? Your new throphy?" Marsha looks delighted.  
"You must give it to me,"  
"Give,huh?" Marsha staring toward Lockdown lovely and kissing him.  
"Hey, you dizguzting girl! You cannot touch our friend!!" screamed Blitzwing.  
That sentences makes Marsha want to attack the triple changers but Lockdown stops her.

"You fool Decepticons! Let me free!" screamed Marsha and trying to make something to Lockdown while Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are running away.  
Both of them are hiding somewhere else far from them.  
"Now, vhere are ve want to go?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Meet the others and ask for Johari," replied Blackarachnia.  
"But doez ve vait for the Autobotz firzt?"  
"Yes...but wait for this first..." persuaded Blackarachnia, starts kissing Blitzwing passionately.  
"And then ve zee after the Autobotz and do az vhat ve vant to do?" The triple changers looking toward her and replying her kiss.  
"We need to go, Blitzwing. That sobers are coming!"  
Both of them are running out from that wood and...

* * *

At the same time,  
Prowl and Bumblebee are arrive at one college in the end of that wood.

"Now, we're free from that sobers, Prowl?" said Bumblebee.  
"Not yet, Bumblebee," said Prowl, kissing his partner. "We need to waiting something."  
"Waiting for what? I don't understand," Bumblebee replying his kiss.  
Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are rushing toward them.  
"Ve muzt get ready of that zoberz! They're vant to get after uz and ve need to azk for Johari's help," said the triple changers.

"We can do that but if Prime is not here..."  
Suddenly, Optimus Prime and Sari are arrive there. The Autogirl running toward Bumblebee while the Autobot leader fainted.  
"Prime!" All of them shocked. "Optimus, are you okay?" asked Sari.  
" I'm...okay, Sari..." Optimus Prime looks weaker, then he's dead slowly.  
Amanda got Sari's key. And their plan to ask for Johari are failed!  
What are they want to do now?


	6. Help for their Hell!

"Prime!" screamed all of them. "Optimus, are you okay?" asked Sari.  
"I..I'm..okay, Sari.." replied Optimus Prime, weakily.  
"Optimus, please don't die yet! I'm still need you! We want to defeat the sobers, right?" begged the Autogirl.  
"Yeah, bossbot. We're almost to ruin that sobers. Why everything always happen to us?" said Bumblebee.  
"Hey! You can cover him vith your key! You do it now!" said Blitzwing.  
"I can't! I've lost my key!" replied Sari.  
All of them shocked. "Now, everything is become worst! Prime cannot recover from this and we're in big trouble. What we want to do now?" said the bee.  
"But we have one more alternative plan," said Prowl.  
"What are you talking about? The alternative plan cannot solve our problem!"  
"But we can reverse something," The ninja-bot activating his computer and suddenly, the Autogirl gets her key back!  
"Hey, my key is come to me!" said Sari, shocked.  
"Sari...please recover..me..." said Optimus Prime, he looks weaker and almost to die.  
Without wasting more time, Sari uses that key and recover him and finally, he is okay now.  
"Thanks, Sari. You've save my life..." The Autobot leader kissing her tenderly.  
"But why do you hiding this thing from me? I'm almost shocked when I've lost my key but actually my key is here. Tell me, Optimus..." The Autogirl replying his kiss, she want some explaination.  
"Actually, that key that can disguise into the necklace is a fake ones. The original key is with you, Sari. We don't want any trouble happen because of that important thing like your key..."  
"Now, I'm understand,"  
"Hey, guys! It seems we need to ask for Johari. It's already midnight now," said Bumblebee.  
"Are you still thinking nonsense? Some of the organics always sleep at night. That's impossible to wake him/her up this time!" scolded Blackarachnia.  
"Duh.. I'm really know about it just now," sighed the bee.  
"Team, we need to hide somewhere else. Tomorrow morning, we ask for Johari's help," said Optimus Prime.  
Finally, all of them are transform into their alternative mode and sleeping. The Autogirl is taking her nap in the fire truck.

Meanwhile...  
Lockdown and Marsha are discussing something.  
"From now, you'll be my lover," said Marsha.  
"You want to be my lover or you just want to follow my order?" asked Lockdown.  
"Yeah, yeah,...I...love...you...so...much...you...understand?"  
"But I like you say it directly,"

"Direct? I love you so much, you understand?" The elder Paramella kissing him.  
"Yes, yes, yes...now I wanna to say that I love you too," The bounty hunter replying her kiss.  
"Allright..." Marsha walking away from him and she want to make some signals to control Lockdown so he can follow her order.  
"Okay, Lockdown. We have one important task to do," said Marsha.  
"Just say it as long as you give me a reward after this," replied Lockdown.

"Oh,no! I've forgot that you're really want a prize,"  
"What do you say, Marsha?"  
"Nothing, Lockdown. You'll get the prize after this,"  
The bounty hunter transforms into muscle car and take Marsha away.  
At the same time, Amanda is running to find after the survived Transformers(Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia) and finding her sister too.

**Amanda's P.O.V  
Damn you, robots! You're just escaped from me but you don't beware of my sister. She'll trap you down!  
Sis, where are you right now?**

Then, there is one jetplane landing down behind after her and transforms into the robot mode.  
"Now, Amanda. You're here now," said Starscream.  
The younger Paramella running in fear from the screamy. Starscream flying up and down, and finally he gets Amanda.  
"Hey, you're bad robot! Let me go!!" screamed Amanda.  
"Oh...you pathetic Amanda. I can't release you go until you know that I'm really love you," persuaded Starscream.  
"Never to say like that! I'm very hate you!"  
"So, you like Megatron, right?"  
"Yeah..." Then, she screams..."MEGATRON, HELP ME!!"  
The screamy shuts her mouth and gives her a little kiss but Amanda refuses it.  
"Go away, screamy robot! I never say love to you!" said Amanda again.  
"Oh...you say it again..." persuaded Starscream.  
Without noticing something, there is a helicopter coming after them, transforming into the robot mode and beats Starscream down and gets Amanda.  
"Megatron...you're here?" asked Amanda.  
"Are you really active now?" asked Megatron.

"I..I'm okay. Thanks,"  
"No thanks, but I want this," The Decepticons tyrant slowly gives Amanda a kiss.  
"How did you escaped from your 'bed'?" asked the younger Paramella.

"Your voice had waken me up and Starscream had almost ruins you" replied Megatron.

**Amanda's P.O.V.  
Megatron is right! He know that his lover is need his help. Yeah..finally he is understanding of me and if I were him...**

"Amanda, do you love me?" asked Megatron suddenly.  
"Love? Oh, yes.." Amanda looking toward him intently and gives him a kiss.  
"And from now, nobody can stop us because..."  
"Because of what?" asked Starscream suddenly and trying to get Amanda from Megatron.  
That two Decepticons are fighting each other.

"Stop! Stop that! Both of you are fighting because of me?" said Amanda.  
"Of course yes!" replied Megatron and Starscream.  
"Hey, I've say it first!" They talking together again.

"Wait! I have one idea how I want to solve this..." said Amanda, thinking sometihng.  
After that, the muscle car arrives there, transforming into the robot mode and Marsha running toward her younger sister.  
"Sis, you've come at last!" screamed Amanda.  
"Sis, we've a big trouble! The escaped Transformers.." said Marsha.  
"No need to say, sis. I've one good idea,"  
"You have it? I've it too!"  
"Really?" Both of them screaming together. "We have a good plan! We have a good plan!"  
"What the good plan do you mean, sobers?" asked Megatron.  
"We mean...we have something to you," replied Marsha.

12.30 A.M.  
These five survived Transformers( as I mentioned) are in their alternative mode and have a nap.  
Sari wake up slowly from her nap and walking out from the fire truck, walking slowly along that path and looking toward one building, she remembering something that Amanda had kidnapping her and stay there for a whole night.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
I remembering of Amanda take me there for a whole night. There, I've been told that I'm such a trouble maker for them. Oh..what I'm too bad. Until when this thing lasts?**

"Sari, what are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Nothing," replied Sari.  
"Please don't deny something from us. We already know it,"  
"Actually, Amanda had told something..."  
"Bumblebee, Sari, why are you here?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Bossbot, actually I want to keep her company as you told me before." replied the bee.  
"Keep Sari in company? You're already active now," said Prowl, kissing the bee.  
"Sari, I want to ask you, why do you wake up early?" asked the Autobot leader.  
"Optimus, I want to tell you something.." replied the Autogirl.  
At the same time, there is one guy wake up from his room and walking out from the dorm and bring his torchlight to see after the surrounding.

**Johari's P.O.V.  
I've heard something. Something that I've meet before. But who are they that makes noise here?**

Then, the torchlight gets its target, toward Sari.  
"Hey, who are you?" said Johari, shocked and running away.  
"Bumblebee, Prowl, come with me!" Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl transform into the vehicle mode to pursue after Johari.  
That guy is too tired now, he don't know where does he want to hide now...  
"Johari, wait!!" screamed Optimus Prime, transforms into the robot mode.  
"Hey, you're the Autobots, right? Why are you here?" asked Johari.  
The bee and the ninja-bot transform into the robot mode, Sari running toward them.  
"Joe, we need your help. Only you can rescue our friends from Paramella sobers," said Prowl.  
"Rescue...friend? What are you nonsense talking about? I don't understand,"  
"Johari, I'm sure you want to tell us something. Please explain something or.." said the Autobot leader.  
"Or what?"  
"Maybe you'll get sentenced to the jail for working together with the criminals,"  
Johari looks in dilemma, swallowing his saliva.

**Johari's P.O.V.  
Optimus Prime say what? He want to take me into the jail? No...I don't want that! Shame me! But what else I want to tell them? Are they want to know about Amanda?  
Amanda, I'm sorry for broking this promise. I doesn't mean to bring you in big trouble.**

"Johari, are you understand what does I said?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I..I...want to help..you..but..." said Johari, looks afraid.  
"You must rescue our friend also their friend,"  
"Okay, I need to rescue your friend. But what do you mean with 'their friend'?"  
"Something are behind you,"  
When Johari turning his head backward, he screams as he see Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are behind him. He fainted.  
A few moments later...  
Johari is waking up.  
"Where are we?" asked Johari.  
"You're still here," replied Prowl.  
"Please don't say to me that I must helping that scary robot..."  
"Vhat do you mean vith the zcary robot iz? Are you dezcribing about uz?" asked Blitzwing angrily.  
"No..but I..I..."  
"Johari, we need your help. Marsha and Amanda are making trouble for us. They're just catching our leader and our friends. If you refused to help us, you know what happen to you next," said Blackarachnia angrily.  
"Okay...okay...I'll help you..."  
All of them relieved.  
"But I don't know what actually do you want form me."  
All of them confused when they're heard what does Johari said.

That moment, Johari running toward his dorm and walking in his room and opening his closet to take out something. All of them are waiting for him.  
A few minutes later...Johari running toward them, bringing Amanda's journal.  
"So, this is the journal that you're talking for?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, and you want to know what is the real Amanda is," replied Johari, opening each page of that journal and showing it to them.  
"If you want to know, Marsha and Amanda are siblings. The elder Paramella, Marsha also studying here unfortunately she was kicking out from studies because her involvement in criminal activities so she working in engineering field to pay some studies cost of her younger sister, Amanda. She also take part in any invent contest but she always get failure. Until she meet with unknown manager and I don't know about it until she was sentenced to death," said Johari.  
"But do you know why does Marsha and Amanda are want my key?" asked Sari.

"Wait the minute! I've see you before...but when...?"  
"What do you mean, Joe?"  
"Oh...when I've meet with Amanda and we're break-up,"  
"You...you know me too?"

"Just recognise your face. That's all,"

Bumblebee opening the next page and.."Hey, Blitzwing! Look at this cartoon. Is that okay?"

"You're piece of zlag! How doez zhe draw me like thiz?" said Blitzwing, in hothead.  
"Oh...I'm looked cute here! Can I look over it once again?" said him again, in random.  
"And the next page is..." The bee opening the next page and.."Look at my face! I'm too ugly!"  
"Hey, Bumblebee! Please don't blaming me. Actually, it's Amanda's," said Johari.  
Prowl take that journal and opening the next page but Johari take it from him.  
"Why do you to be like that?" asked Prowl.  
"Do you keeping something from us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Nothing.. nothing...". "But I don't want to tell you that Amanda is in love with Megatron,"  
Johari finally notices something. The secret is revealed!  
"Oh, no! I've told you that Amanda likes Megatron? What my bad mouth!"  
"Vhat? Amanda iz in love with Megatron?" said Blitzwing, in hothead.  
"But if that'z really happen, is that vrong?" said him, in icy.  
"I don't care whether Amanda is in love with who, but we need to find their weakness so we can defeat them," said Bumblebee.  
"But there is one more thing, what does this page mean?" asked the Autogirl, get one teared page on the ground but Johari gets it.  
"Actually...". "Actually, Amanda is hating one girl which that girl is with the Autobots, wearing the key and her name is..." said Johari.  
"My name is Sari,"  
"You, Sari?" Johari looks realised something.  
"So, you're that girl that you've taken away from Detroit with Amanda?"  
"Almost,"  
"Luckily are you, Sari,"  
"Now, are you understand what do you want to do with us?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Yes, I'm understand," replied Johari.  
"But can you take us at the somewhere that Marsha and Amanda are just now?" asked him again.  
"Sure," replied the Autobot leader.  
"Autobots and Decepticons, transform and roll out!"  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia are transform into the fire truck, sport car, motorcycle, tank and giant spider respectively and take these two humans away.

Back to these sobers...  
Marsha and Amanda are arrive at the Autobot headquarters with Megatron, Starscream and Lockdown.  
"What else we want to do, Amanda?" asked Megatron.  
"Maybe..." The younger Paramella take out the necklace from the pocket.  
"Sis, is that.." said Marsha.  
"Yes, that girl's key is in our hands,"  
"Did you say, that's girl key?" asked Lockdown.  
"What? Are you know more about it?" asked Marsha.  
"Actually, that key is..."  
Suddenly, Amanda and Marsha are together attacking that three Decepticons with their electrical blast and make them floating up.  
"Hey, you don't tell us about that key, human!" scolded Megatron.  
"What? You want our explaination from us? NEVER!" The younger Paramella 'throwing' the Decepticon tyrant away to one side of that place.  
"See? You know that Megatron want to trick you?" said Starscream.  
"And I don't want to know that you're also want to trick me too!" Amanda attacking the screamy as she do it to Megatron.  
"You're useless ladies.." sighed Megatron.  
"Marsha, what else do you want more from me? When you'll give me the throphy?" asked Lockdown.  
"Want more? Want this?" The elder Paramella take out her hand-blast toward the bounty hunter and finally he falling down on the floor.  
The sobers laughing loudly as their plan are almost to the end.  
"Sis, those robots are fools! That's too easy for us to trick them," said Amanda.  
"Yeah..they're want to be our lover...and we take them as our slave,"  
Both of them are screaming each other after they're lifting that three Decepticons up with their magnetic attack and get ready for their mission.

At the same time...  
All the survived Transformers are on the way to the Autobot headquarters.  
"Optimus Prime, now you tell me what I want to do after this?" asked Johari.  
"First, you need to tell us what their weakness," replied the Autobot leader.  
"Their weakness? If I'm not mistaken..."  
"That's good, Joe. I hope we can do that soon," said Bumblebee.  
"Furthermore, we're didn't reminding ourselves for that," said Blackarachnia.  
"Vhat elze you can tell uz about that zoberz?" asked Blitzwing.  
"Else? That's all," replied Johari.  
"Just that? Do you denying something?" asked Prowl.  
"I know all of that!"  
"Are you sure that you're not lying us?"  
"Wait!" screamed Sari suddenly. All of them stop suddenly.  
"Why do you say like that, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Look at that our home,"  
All of them transform into the robot mode, shocked when they're see that place looks haunted.  
"That sobers are there," said the spider-con.  
"Autobots and Decepticons, hide!"  
All of them are hiding against the wall of that building.  
"Johari, Sari, both of you wait here. Bumblebee, Prowl, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, come with me,"  
All of that Transformers walking slowly into that building to rescue other Transformers that they're kidnapped by the Paramella sobers.  
Meanwhile...  
The Autogirl and Johari are discussing something.  
"Joe, I want to ask you why are they want my key?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, Marsha wants it to ensure she can take part in the invent contest so she can be the best inventor in Detroit," replied Johari.  
"No wonder she become like that,"  
"Also Amanda had received one will form her sister before her death,"

"When?"  
"Long time ago..."  
"I think they're want looking after me..."  
At the same time, the survived Transformers are finding something.  
"Hey, guys! Look over there!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Can you keep your mouth down? Ve'll dead if that zoberz know about uz!" scolded Blitzwing.  
"Keep quiet! Listen..." said Prowl.  
"What are you staring for, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"I found something..." The ninja-bot walking toward one door and he slowly opening it but no ones there. Then, he closing it and....  
Suddenly, something had take him into that room that he opened for.  
"Prowl! Prowl!" screamed the others. They're rushing toward that door and trying to open it but they're failed.  
"Hey, you useless thing! How dare you take my friend!!" screamed the bee, shoots the door.  
"Bumblebee, stop that!" said the Autobot leader and...  
The bee suddenly taken into the room too. Luckily Blackarachnia holding him so she can take the bee out.  
However, both of them are taken into it.  
"Bumblebee! Blackrachnia!" screamed Optimus Prime and Blitzwing.

Back to the outdoor...  
"Come on, Joe. I think something can happen to them," persuaded Sari.

"Can you wait for a while, please? You're so impatient," said Johari.  
"You must hurry! I think all of them are in trouble,"  
"Allright...allright...I'm surrender..."  
Both of them are running into that building.  
At the same time....  
Optimus Prime and Blitzwing are fighting against freaky machines there.  
"Sari, hide!" screamed Johari, pushing the Autogirl from the scene.  
"Joe, I want to help them! With this key, I'll protect them," said Sari.  
"You can't. If that sobers are there, we'll in big trouble, maybe worst than them,"  
"But Optimus.."  
"I say no, Sari. NO!"  
The Autogirl running away from hiding place to there but....  
Optimus Prime and Blitzwing are not there.  
What the thing that she see is Optimus Prime's axe is lefted there.  
"Optimus...you're..." The Autogirl looks sad.  
Johari walking toward Sari and...  
"Don't be sad, Sari. I've also experienced of this too,"  
"What else do you want, Joe?"  
"Sari, behind you!"  
When the Autogirl turning her head backward, these sobers are catching both of them...

A few hours later...  
Sari and Johari are wake up. They're tied up on the bed.  
"Hey! What is this?" scolded Johari.  
"We're kidnapped, Joe." replied Sari.  
"Hey, you! Do you have any way to escape?"  
The Autogirl take her swords to cut any ropes that tied them and finally she releases her self and Johari.  
"Come on, Sari. We don't have any much time,"  
"Joe, why are you standing here?"  
"Ignore me! Your life is too important. Go now!"  
Sari is running out from that door.  
Suddenly, something is standing before her.  
"Sari, no!" screamed Johari.  
The Autogirl gasped for a while. She see Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl standing before her and they're in sober's control!


	7. Final Battle for sobers!

Sari gasped for a while when she see Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl standing before her and they're in sober's control!  
"Optimus...Bumblebee..Prowl..."  
"Who are you, girl?" asked Bumblebee,.  
"I'm your friend, Sari. Do you remember?" replied the Autogirl.  
"Sari? We don't have any friend named Sari!" said Optimus Prime angrily.  
"Are you kidding? All of you are already know about me..."  
"You must get out from our life!" said Prowl.  
"What was actually happen to you? I hope you're okay..."  
The bee shoots Sari and she almost knock down against the wall hardly.  
"Now, all of you are want to rough-play with me?" The Autogirl is ready gor her action, her headplate is provided so she can attack them.  
"Sis, I think that girl is not bad," said Amanda.  
"You say, not bad? But you don't know what does 'bad' she is..." said Marsha.  
The younger Paramella placing her palm to her mouth and she says..." We hate you, Sari! We hate you!"  
At the same time, Optimus Prime say.." We hate you, Sari! We hate you!"  
"Optimus, why do you say like that?" asked the Autogirl, shocked.  
At the same time, Johari is running somewhere to find that sobers. He see that they're standing at one high corridor there. He running upstairs so he can give them a lesson.  
"Amanda, your friend is here now," said Marsha.  
"Where?" asked Amanda, looking after the surrounding.  
"You stay here to attack that girl. I'll solve this,"  
The elder Paramella is walking downstairs and jumping up to the celling to attack Johari.  
When Johari noticing something...  
"Hey, Marsha! You're already died, why do you come back?" scolded Johari.  
"Watch out of your mouth, Joe! Take this!" Marsha gives him an electric blast toward that guy and he running faster so he can get after Amanda.  
"Amanda, Johari is here!" screamed Marsha.  
"What?"  
Johari suddenly catching the younger Paramella to stop her.  
"Hey, you damn human, Joe! Let me go!" scolded Amanda.  
"You're never stop to do this until you and your sister successfully achieve your mission!" said Johari.  
"I don't care about that! This is our business, why do you want to involve?"  
Back to the previous scene...  
"Optimus, Bumblebee, you must remember something!" said Sari, trying to recover their mind.  
"Please get out from us!!" scolded Bumblebee, uses his stinger to shoot the Autogirl.  
Finally, she falling down to the floor, almost die.  
Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl walking toward Sari slowly, trying to kill her.  
"Please don't kill me! I'm your friend, remember?" screamed the Autogirl.  
That sentences make all of them realised something.  
"Sari? You're almost be killed..." said Optimus Prime, shocked.  
Johari screams... "Amanda, actually you want to control after them to kill Sari, right? I hope you and your sister, please forgetting that mission and you..."  
"You what?" said Marsha suddenly and gives him one blast and Johari falling down to the floor.  
That three Autobots and Sari rescuing Johari from falling down and placing him to the ground slowly.  
" Johari, Sari, you must enter that room to release our friend while all of us trying to keep them busy," said Optimus Prime, give an order to them.  
Both of them running toward that door and opening it as fast as they can.  
When they're reaching that room...  
"Sari, is that..." said Johari, gasped.  
"The Autobots and Decepticons...". "They're kidnapped..." said Sari.  
"So, what else do we to do? I don't know where should I want to start,"  
"I think they're..." The Autogirl slowly walking toward the one control panel which Sari's fake key is in used. She take out it from the place and...  
"Now, what happen next?" asked Johari.  
At the same time,  
Marsha and Amanda are attacking the Autobots with their blast and they're avoiding it.  
"Prowl, Bumblebee, move seperately!" The three of them are running toward different way to confuse the sobers unfortunately...  
...Amanda attacking the bee with the fatal strike so he falling down, unconsciously.  
"BUMBLEBEE!!" screamed Prowl, rushing toward him.  
"Prowl..I..have.." said Bumblebee, weakily.  
"Please, Bumblebee. Please don't become this.." The ninja-bot looks sad, kissing him as this is his last time he do that.  
"I...actually..." Bumblebee laying his hand up slowly, stroking his head before...  
...Amanda is attacking Prowl with her electric blast. He fainted beside the bee, looks hugging together.  
Optimus Prime shocked when he notices something, running toward Amanda and attacking her but Marsha already attacking him with some fatal blast too.  
And Sari looks it! "Optimus!"  
It's too late. The Autobot leader laying unconsciously. The Autogirl running toward him.  
"Optimus! Optimus!"  
"Sari, don't go here, otherwise..."  
Marsha and Amanda are altogether walking toward Sari and...  
"Now, you don't have to go anywhere..." said Marsha.  
"Please tell me why both of you want to kill me," screamed the Autogirl.  
"We have five reason,"  
"One, you have intruded my workplace with your robots," said Marsha.  
"Two, you're caused my sister's death," said Amanda.  
"Three, the Decepticons wants your key as I've working with them,"  
"Four, you're not suitable to wear that key..."

"And five...WE HATE YOU!"  
Both of them attacking Sari with their own hand-blast. The Autogirl screams for pain.  
Suddenly, Optimus Prime wake up slowly and beats them.  
"Hey! You useless robots!" scolded Amanda.  
"Now, I've must fulfill my promise that...". "I don't want anyone harming her, even touching her!"  
The Autobot leader attacking both of them and that moment...  
Johari is rushing toward them. What happen?  
Actually, Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Lockdown, Soundwave, Bulkhead and Ratchet are rushing toward the scene and ready to attack that sobers.  
"Hey, what the hell it is?" screamed Amanda angrily.  
Megatron take the younger Paramella up and... "How dare you take us as your slave! You think I'm of what?"  
"And you've already make us as a sober too!" said Starscream.  
Both of them attacking Amanda, falling down.  
"Amanda!!" screamed Marsha, getting her younger sister but Lockdown gets her first.  
"You, hooky robot..."  
"No, no, no...This time, I want to teach you something," The bounty hunter showing his chainsaw toward the elder Paramella. She running away as she afraid now, toward that room and...

"AMANDA!" screamed Marsha.  
"Why, sis?" asked Amanda.  
Meanwhile, Sari revives Bumblebee, Prowl and Optimus Prime with that key...they're recover at last.  
"Now, all of you allright?" asked Ratchet.  
"Yeah..we're like never meet for a long time," said Bulkhead.  
"Actually, this is a long story," said Bumblebee.  
"Team, we need to stop the Paramella sobers now!"  
All of them are running toward that room and...  
"Sis, did you say that key is here?" asked Amanda.  
"Actually, I put it here. But..." said Marsha.  
"You're my damn sister!" the younger Paramella beats her sister as she mad when the fake key is gone.  
"Listen here, Amanda. Actually.."  
"You want this, right?" asked Sari suddenly, showing her fake key to them.  
"How..how do you get it from us?" asked Marsha.  
"Well..just pull it out,"  
Marsha angrily pushing her down and she falling down to the floor once again.  
"Now, you've already make us sick! Now, you' want to feel what do we feel?" asked Marsha angrily.  
"Please...please..." begged Sari, cannot do anything.  
"No please, girl. You're ready to die, right?" The elder Paramella take out her gun and trying to shoot Sari.  
Then, all the Autobots and Decepticons rushing toward them and they're stop Marsha to shoot the Autogirl.  
"I hate these robots ever!" screamed Marsha.  
Both of them make their invisible sheild to prevent all the Transformers attacking them.  
"Hey, what are you doing, sobers?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Are you really want to make us as scums?" asked Starscream.  
"All of you close your mouth or you'll be our capital this time," replied Amanda.  
Now, they're walking closer toward Sari, snatching two Sari's keys (one is the original one, one is a disguised one) from her also laying their hands to attack her.  
"Do you have any last wish?" asked Marsha.  
The Autogirl gasped.  
"Now, see you in hell!" said Amanda, starts attacking Sari.  
"SARI!!!" screamed all the Autobots. Optimus Prime almost fainted.  
And then...Johari rushing toward that sobers and beats them.  
"This time, I need to inteferent your business as you're too much! Marsha, you'd created havoc with your ghost projector. Amanda, you'd ask for the Decepticons and controlling your 'boyfriend' to ruin the Autobots for your sister's death. And both of you want to kill Sari? I'll never let you to do that!" scolded Johari.  
"Johari, why are you bothering us? Since we're break-up, you're always want to make trouble!" scolded Amanda.  
"I'm not mean that. But you're actually do that!" Johari pushes Amanda down and take her away but he didn't notices that...  
Marsha gets her gun and...  
"Joe, watch out!" screamed Sari.  
Unfortunately, Marsha shoots Johari fastly. He falling down to the ground. Amanda shocked.  
"Sis, how could you..." said Amanda, looks sad.  
"Why? Does Joe makes us in trouble?" asked Marsha.  
"Johari! Johari!" The Autogirl running toward them while all the Autobots released from that sheild.  
"Joe, are you allright?" asked Sari.  
"Sa..ri..I...I...want...to...tell...you..." replied Johari, weakily.  
"Joe, speak to me! Speak to me!"  
"Sari,...actually...Marsha...and...Amanda...will...be...dead...if...you....take...."  
Johari dies there.  
"Joe! Tell me what does I want to do now! Joe! Joe!"  
"Now, girl. You don't have to do anything." said Marsha.  
"Yeah, what else do you want to do after this? Everything from you are gone and...oh..." said Amanda.  
Both of them are starts to attack Sari once again unfortunately...  
Optimus Prime swings his axe toward them to take this oppurtunity to rescue Sari and...  
"What does Johari tell you, Sari?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"He doesn't tell me anything. He's dead," replied Sari.  
"Actually, Johari told me how we want to defeat that Paramella sobers,"  
"How?"  
"We shoot them with ordinary gun. And Johari has it,"  
"Okay, I'll do it,"  
"Remember, get them down and take back your key from them.."  
The Autobot leader kissing her softly. The Autogirl is get ready to take Johari's gun from his pocket to shoot them.  
"Hey, you Paramella sobers! You want this?" Sari shoots them five times and...  
Both of them falling down to the ground, unconsciously. She walking toward them slowly and get back her keys (as I mentioned) from them.  
"Bravo, Sari! The sobers are going down!" screamed Bumblebee.  
"Not me but we are make them going down," replied Sari.  
"Sari, behind you!" screamed Prowl.  
"What?" The Autogirl turning her head backward and... she see the two ghosts of Marsha and Amanda behind her. All the Autobots and Decepticons scared.  
"Now, are you really want to die?" asked Marsha with scary voice.  
"You're never regret for what you've done to us!" said Sari angrily.  
"Oh..yeah...now this time, We'll take you in the hell and make sure that you can feel what we've feel before!"  
These sobers take Sari up to the sky and all the Transformers running to outside to get after her.  
"Starscream, Blitzwing, fly out to the sky and get back that sisters!" said Optimus Prime.  
"I guess that you've forgot something," said Megatron.  
"Forgot of what?"  
"Who ask you to give an order to the Decepticons?!"  
"But I..."  
"Now, forget it..."  
Optimus Prime doesn't have another choice unless.. "Sari, use that key to activate that gun! It will be a ghost gun!"  
"A ghost gun?" The Paramella sobers shocked. Both of them falling down to the ground and Sari landing safely as she uses her rocket to do it.  
"Who told that robots that we'll dead with shooting us with the ghost gun?" asked Marsha.  
"Joe told me.." replied Sari, activating that gun with her key, and shoots them.  
There is one big explosion happen....

A few moments later...  
"They're...gone?" said Sari, shocked.  
"They're gone?" Optimus Prime shocked.  
"I think they're dead," said Prowl.  
"Now, that sobers are not bother ours anymore," said Bumblebee.  
"That cruel Amanda...now she is leaving me..." said Megatron, looks sad.  
"Hey, actually I want to say that!" said Starscream.  
"Marsha is gone..ever...you've never...give me the throphy.." said Lockdown.

"Vhere iz that zoberz going?" said Blitzwing, in icy.  
"If they're still alive, I vant to kill them!" said him, in hothead.  
"_Gimmi-gimmi! Gimmi! Gimmi-gimmi! More!_" said him again, in random.  
"Enough, Blitzwing!" scolded Blackarachnia.

* * *

Three days later....  
All the Autobots are in one quite silent place. Sari is holding something, a bouquet of flowers.

**Sari's P.O.V.  
Marsha and Amanda, I know something from you at last. But I think it's too late if I tell it now.  
Actually,you have your own mission but you've use your abilities to the wrong way. Marsha must use her engineering skills to help the others while Amanda must use her supernatural power for helping the others too. I know...this is world's story...human never right...  
That's useless if you want to take a revenge to us for your own mistake. Every mistakes happen because there is wrong thing is here. But you want to kill me and get my key...  
I hope you're not mad with me. I want to makesure you're in heaven now...**

All of them are standing opposite these two graves.

_Rest In Peace  
Marsha Paramella (12 May 2080 – 31 October 2102)  
Every mission must be going to the end, but I'm never to do that!_

_Rest In Peace  
Amanda Paramella (1 June 2082 – 31 October 2102)  
I'm live for anything that I want to achieve._

The Autogirl placing that flowers on that graves slowly and her tears is going down.  
"Sari, let's go home now," said Optimus Prime.  
All of them transform into the vehicle mode and going home...

* * *

At the Autobot headquarters...  
Sari is thinking something... Optimus Prime walking toward her and...  
"Do you have any problem, Sari?"  
"No, Optimus. But I've thinknig something..."  
"Thinking of what?"  
"Actually, I'm thinking of that sobers...I mean, the Paramella sisters,"  
"Optimus, is that wrong if I've killed someone for my own safety?" asked the Autogirl.  
"Well...Sari...I don't know where I should start to answer now..." replied the Autobot leader.  
"Hey, bossbot! What are you doing here?" asked Bumblebee suddenly.  
"Bumblebee, where's Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Prowl? He.."  
The bee shocked when the ninja-bot touching him from behind.  
"Hey, Prowl! I'll sting you!" scolded Bumblebee, running after Prowl.  
Optimus Prime and Sari are laughing of that incident, then they're kissing each other.  
"So, that sobers are finished. Are they're back after this?" asked Ratchet.  
"Not, Ratchet. The sobers are gone from us ever," replied the Autobot leader.  
"I guess that something is coming after us," said Bulkhead.  
All of them shocked and...  
"Someone is coming?" said Prowl, take his bladestars and walking out from that base.

And...  
"Johari?" said Prowl, shocked.  
All of them rushing there and...  
"Actually, I'm not die yet! I was in hospital for three days and I'm back here," said Johari.  
All of them screams once again. Now, Johari is the new sobers!

The End.

Moral Value: That's useless if we're take a revenge for others.

**A/N: After this, get ready for ****YOU KNOW? SARI IS MY AMERICA'S SUITEHEART****.  
**


End file.
